The Perfect Life, Interrupted
by sweetbubblegum
Summary: complete. sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. all the couple are together and happy. but then jesse comes along and michael wants to go to antar. and once again, the problems start to rise...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters although I wud lyk Zan. :D the plot i guess i can say is safely mine.

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel. Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Nicholas, for a strange reason, kept quiet about Max. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought!

**Feedback to Reviews: **I jst want 2 say thanx 2 CutUpAngel and Trude for reviewin 4 my previous stori. i hope u guys enjoy this!

**Chapter One**

"Hello again," Isabel Evans said flirtatiously to the young attorney.

"Isabel…right?" Jesse Ramirez said not bothering to look up from the sheets of paper.

Isabel frowned. She was not used to guys not paying attention to her. She knew she was one of the most beautiful chick in West Roswell so why wasn't Jesse interested? Did he already have a girlfriend of his own?

"Yes, my father is Phillip?" Isabel said moving closer to smile at the tanned, gorgeous man. Yes, he was a man.

"He's a very nice guy, I guess you like him as a father," Jesse said as he placed a pen in his mouth and squinted at a piece of paper.

Isabel's frown grew deeper. Shouldn't he be saying that her father was lucky to have _her _as a daughter?

"Yeah, I am. Do you like him?" Isabel asked sliding closer.

Jesse _finally _raised his head to look at her. His eyes were like dark liquid, it was melting her. Eyes had never look so good to Isabel.

"Of course," he said _and offered a smile_. Isabel was definitely getting someone now.

"So…are you busy now?" Isabel asked. She eyed the white papers with tiny, black writing.

"Sort of," Jesse said with a shrug. Isabel pouted, he didn't even ask her if she wanted to hang out or something.

Isabel's heart jumped to her throat when Jesse looked at her once again. And he also had a playful grin on his gorgeous face.

"Why? Did you want to take my mind off things?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

To Isabel's surprise, she blushed. She hardly _ever _blushes but Jesse had a weird affect on her.

"Of course," Isabel said. "Doesn't everyone take a break?"

Jesse's grin widened.

"Okay, Miss. Do you want to come to the Crashdown with me for lunch?" he asked.

Isabel couldn't help wondering if this was a date or not. She thought briefly about Alex for a second that realised being friendly with people wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I have another place in mind," Isabel murmured. She was not going to the Crashdown, especially when Alex's best friends were going to be there.

……………………………..

"Max, oh Max," Liz Parker gasped as her boyfriend trailed fiery kisses down her neck.

"Mmm…" Max Evans murmured moving his evil lips up to hers. They both met in a fierce yet languid kiss.

Liz felt him unbutton the top of her waitress uniform. She shivered as he placed his warm hand on her bare skin just above her breasts.

Liz pulled his face up to hers again, hating to lose contacts with his lips.

A loud crash broke the two apart from their heavy make-out section. Max and Liz quickly sat up; Max pushing Liz slightly behind him as if the crash was something dangerous.

And the thing that caused the crash was her best friend, Maria DeLuca.

"Oh God," Maria gasped throwing her hands over her lips. Her cheeks flushed. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Liz said blushing herself. She felt Max give her waist a comforting squeeze.

"Good," Maria said letting out a sigh of relief. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Max and Liz smiled knowingly at each other.

"I suppose she would be shock," Liz whispered trailing down Max's chest as it was bare since she unbuttoned his top. "To see people making out at the back of the Crashdown."

"Mm…maybe," Max agreed. He leaned forward for a kiss but Liz reluctantly pulled back. She knew if they start kissing again, she'll loose all rational thoughts.

"I think I should clean up the broken plates," Liz said guiltily at the plates Maria dropped.

Max gave her a lost puppy-eyed look.

"Can't it wait?" he asked.

Liz looked at him, the plates, then him again.

"Yep!" And she pulled Max even closer.

……………………………………………..

Maria shuddered as she got another order from an old man. Max and Liz were _way _too into it. And Liz was suppose to be waitressing too!

"You alright?"

Maria turned to see Michael Guerin, her rocky boyfriend, peering at her in a gaze that almost looked worried.

"No!" she exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Liz and Max. Kissing. In there!" she said pointing in the direction of the back door. "Actually…it was more than kissing."

Michael's eyes widened.

"They're having sex in there?" he asked.

Maria pouted. That was all guys ever thought about.

"Have a look yourself, buddy," she hissed brushing past him. He grabbed her wrist and surprised her by giving her a long, tender kiss.

"What was that for?" Maira asked when the kiss ended. All her cells felt like they were just roasted.

"To calm you down," Michael said with a cocky smile.

Maria raised her eyebrow.

"If you're envying Max and Liz right now, I can be your fondling item," Michael said suggestively.

Maria tilted her head to the side thinking.

"Okay," she said.

…………………………………

Alex couldn't not get through to Isabel. Her mobile was off, she wasn't home, so where on earth was she?

…………………………………

"I should get back," Jesse said apologetically.

Isabel tried not to let her disappointment show.

"Okay," she said. Was he going to ask for her number?

_Guess not_, she thought. Jesse was licking his ice cream and looking as if he didn't care she was still hovering.

But then he turned around again and gave another warm smile. Isabel looked up hopefully. He was tall, she knew she was tall so Jesse was way tall.

"We should do this again some time," he suggested.

"Definitely," Isabel agreed.

"Here," he said giving her his contact card! "Call me anytime."

"You bet I will," Isabel said with a sunny smile.

………………………………….

Rath was having a great dream. He was dreaming that he was killing Skins when Lonnie's terrified scream woke him up. He was not happy about that.

"What's up, yo?" he asked tired walking to Lonnie and wrapping his arms around her.

"I had that dream again!" she said her eyes huge. "That one where Tess died!"

"Who's Tess?" Rath asked frowning.

"That's the thing!" Lonnie said looking frustrated. "I _don't _know but she looks a lot like Ava."

"Ava and Zan are dead," Rath confirmed. Why were she still dreaming about them?

"I know," Lonnie said and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. That was not good. Lonnie _never _cried.

Rath suddenly noticed she was tapping the arm chair. And the sound was _really _irritating him.

"Can you cut that out?" Rath growled.

Lonnie shot him a dirty look.

"I don't know Rath," Lonnie said, running a hand through her hair. "It seems like Ava and Zan are still alive. It's weird but it's like there's something in my mind that is blocked out."

"That's weird," Rath agreed sleepily. "Go back to sleep."

Lonnie looked a little worried still and then finally took his advice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters although I wud lyk Zan. :D the plot i guess i can say is safely mine.

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel. Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Nicholas, for a strange reason, kept quiet about Max. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought! and i jst wnt 2 say i may take a white 2 update cuz i'm takin a break from roswell rite now. sorry for those that r reading!

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx agen for reviewin:D

Dyrne-Faemne (spoiler for prequel): um…i'm not sure if you read my prequel and if you didn't, here's the short version: ava and zan are still on earth. instead of rath and Lonnie killin zan, they killed ava. and tess joined de dupes and they were goin 2 get the granilith but max, zan and ava killed her. ava den erased rath and lonnie's memories. for full summary read 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. thanx 4 de review! and if u did read it, rath and Lonnie r still on earth. de summit rejected dem.

Grace52373: thanx 4 de reviw and it was nice 2 c how other ppl thot of iz. and yes, i do agree with u, i jst wasn't sur about hu ppl liked better.:D

Blame It On Love: yer i introduced jesse agen 2 cause sum drama. i wud lyk 2 update soon but i'm kinda brain ded and need sum tym. soz!

**Query: **i still don't get the leanna part. even if she was set up (by tess, right?) how cum der was a bill for dat place that was rented?

**Chapter Two**

Maria was enviously as Liz giggled. Liz had a massive bouquet of flowers in her locker and a note. Surprise, surprise.

"Lemme read the note!" Maria whined trying to peer over Liz's shoulder but Liz kept moving.

"No," Liz said firmly. "It's _my _note. It's personal."

"What if it's Topolsky trying to con you," Maria muttered under her breath. "Again."

"What was that?" Liz asked sharply.

"Nothing!" Maria lied trying to look innocent.

At that moment, Alex came and unknowingly came to Maria's rescue.

"Alex!" Maria said throwing her arms around him to greet him.

"Maria," Alex said back unenthusiastically.

Maria released him and peered at him with a frown.

"What's wrong, my dear?" she asked. "There's no little green men following us and most of all there's no Tess!"

"I know, I know," Alex said emotionlessly. Then he noticed Liz was there too and muttered a hi.

"So what is it?" Maria asked looping her arm through his.

"Isabel," Alex said. Maria caught Liz's eye and they both made gagging motions.

"I saw that," Alex said.

"Oh, sorry," Maria said blushing. "What's with Iz?"

"She didn't even return any of my calls in the weekend!" Alex moaned.

"She could be busy," Liz said helpfully.

"Like Maria said, there's no little green men following us. So would could Isabel be busy for?" Alex asked pathetically.

"Look there's the hot blonde there," Maria said pointing to Isabel who had a massive grin on her face. "Why don't you see what's up?"

"By myself?" Alex asked in shock.

Liz and Maria nodded.

"Be a man, be strong," Liz cooed patting his arm. "Show Isabel what she's missing."

"She'll be crawling over you in no time," Maria added.

Alex muttered something and reluctantly made his way to Isabel.

Maria and Liz continued walking to class. But Liz's happy face was starting to irritate Maria. It wasn't that she didn't wan Liz to be happy, it was that she was angry because Michael was the opposite of romantic.

"Uh Liz, why are we turning this way? Home group the other way," Maria said confused. Maybe Liz was so confused she was blind.

"I know!" Liz chirped happily. "But Max's locker this way."

Maria rolled her eyes. Go figure.

They reached Max's locker and of course Michael had to be there too.

"I got your flowers," Liz said to Max. Max smiled.

"Good," he said and they started pashing in front of all the students. Maria was shamed to be seen there.

"Hi," Michael blinked at Maria. Maria didn't answer. Instead, she pointed at Max and Liz, then him, then herself and then finally glaring at him.

"You want a kiss too?" Michael asked flirtatiously. He slid closer and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

Maria felt herself get lost but she forced herself to be in control. But unfortunately her arms snaked themselves around his neck.

Michael smirked down at her and lowered his head. Their lips met in a fierce, desperate kiss. And Maria got flashes. And she liked it.

Maria then remembered she was in a school and pulled back.

"No kissing in school, Spaceboy," she growled.

"You kissed me!" he protested.

"You came onto me first," she said with an air of finality.

"You opened your mouth to me," Michael added with a smirk.

Maria hoped no one was watching.

"Why can't you be romantic like Max? You treat me like a…a kiss slut!" Maria said hoping to change the subject.

Michael took Maria by surprise when he slammed his hand against Max's locker. Max and Liz sprang apart in shock. And to make things worse, half the school was watching.

"Michael…" Maria started uncertainly.

"No Maria, I had it. I've asked you once 'If I'm such a loser, why do you want to be with me?' and you didn't answer. If you can't accept me for who I am, don't be with me. It's not that hard. Bye Maria," Michael said fire springing from his eyes.

Maria gaped at him in shock. When he turned the corner, Maria felt her cheeks flush in humiliation. She felt her tears starting but she forced them back.

"Maria?" Liz asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Maria nodded knowing that she could not utter a sound. Then she went to the bathroom.

……………………..

"Michael!" Max called after his best friends. "Michael!"

Michael turned and then glared at him.

"What? Came to defend Maria?" Michael sneered.

"No," Max half-lied. "I just want to see if you're okay."

"Well Maxwell, I'm not. Maria is _never _happy with me. Never. And it pisses me," Michael said.

"Oh," Max said knowing that whatever he said would not make Michael apologise to his girlfriend's best friend.

"Do you ever wish it was us?" Michael asked lowering his voice.

"What?" Max asked not understanding a word he was saying. Maybe he was losing it.

"That the summit called. That it was us instead," Max explained.

Max froze. He had never thought of that. God, imagine if the summit wanted _them _to go home.

"No," Max said truthfully.

"Well I have," Michael continued on angrily. "And I hoped it was us."

"Why?" Max asked fearing that he was going to say what he thought he was going to say.

"Because I would've gone to Antar," Michael said. "I belong there. People care about me there no one does here."

"Heaps of people do! Maria, me—," Max stopped when Michael gave a heartless chuckle.

"Ask yourself this, Maxwell. Do you 'care' about me because you have to 'cuz Iz, you and I are together on this or because you 'care' for me like a friend cares for another. Tell me one good quality I have," Michael said angrily.

Max was speechless. He had never seen Michael like this. And it was scary.

"Exactly. I have no qualities," Michael said. "What am I but the heartless, moody, angry freak in the group."

Michael shook his head and then stormed off.

"Wait, Michael!" Max called helplessly. But Michael was already gone.

……………………

"Hi," Alex said to Isabel.

"Hi."

_No kiss for hello_, Alex thought disappointedly. _Not good._

"How was your weekend?" Alex asked.

"Great!" Isabel beamed. "Yours?"

"Great," Alex echoed. "What did you do?"

"Oh the usual, relaxing, shopping, watching movies," Isabel said and then giggled. Was it Alex or did she just blush? And Alex knew it wasn't because of him.

"I called but you never called back," Alex said.

"Oh, I know," Isabel said looking apologetic. "I'm _so _sorry. Time was just going so fast."

"It's okay," Alex mumbled. It wasn't okay but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I knew you'd understand!" Isabel smiled and quickly pecked him on the lips. Things were now looking better. "The bell rings. Got to get to class!"

………………………..

Michael wasn't having a good day and then Maria came and made it worst. She always complained he wasn't 'perfect' so why did she want to be with him? And Michael always felt pressured to make her happy, to _be _perfect, just for her. But Maria was _never _gratified.

Michael sighed. Rath and Lonnie wanted to go home. The real home, Antar. Zan and Ava didn't.

Michael frowned. He didn't like Rath or Lonnie but if they can get him home then he was going to look for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters or any of the places although I wud lyk Zan. :D the plot i guess i can say is safely mine.

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel.

i just want 2 add that my story is after 'Summer of '47' and Future Max went to himself instead. The only change I want to make before that episode is that Courtney doesn't exist. Also the characters didn't bother with Whitaker's death (episode 'Harvest') so didn't meet the other Skins.

Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Since she's more into Jesse she doesn't care as much about Grant Sorenson.

Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought!

I want to say that I only discovered Roswell a few months ago. I haven't watched any of the episodes so I decided to buy the DVD box set. The only problem is that I live in Australia and they only have the first two seasons. So I apologise for some mistakes I made (eg. Isabel not touching a photo when dream walking, Tess closing her eyes when mindwarping). I also apologise if I miss something critical since I haven't seen the last season.

i also apologise for how long it took me to update.

**A Little Something About My Story: **yes, right now it's Michael being shut-down at the moment. I noticed that in Season Two Michael is more nicer Maria (at Christmas, after Alex's death) but since hasn't reached those stages yet, Michael is still the brooding Michael.

**Feedback to Reviews: **Thanks to Trude, Blame It On Love, Grace and Keirah for reviewing. I want to thank yo guys for writing about who you think is better for izzy. As I never watched Season Three, I wasn't quite sure. sorry! and thanks agen!

**Chapter Three**

Maria knew she looked like hell. Her motto is 'If you feel it, you look it." And after that little (okay, _sort of_ huge) tiff with Michael, she kept feeling worse.

Michael just didn't get it. She didn't know if Michael felt the same way she did because he never acted like he was happy to see her. The only time he seemed to express those feelings is when there was a life and death situation.

Maria remembered Michael once saying he'd tell her he loved her every day. He kept to his promise for about four days before he stopped saying it altogether.

Maria sighed and cringed when she saw her reflection in the mirror she had in her locker. Her eyes were red from trying not to cry and her face was the slightly blotchy.

"Maria!"

_Great_, Maria thought as she heard her best friend's boyfriend. Knowing Max, he probably wanted her to apologise. Why did it always have to be her? Michael was the one that started it so he should be the one that fixed it.

"What?" Maria snapped as she slammed her locker. She once against cringed when she realised half the school was watching.

"It's about Michael," Max said nervously.

Maria felt like she would explode hearing that name. Michael made everyone around him miserable.

"I don't care about that guy," Maria hissed. "We are through. You can tell your good buddy that."

"That's the problem," Max said anxiously hovering around. Liz had came too and wrapped a supportive arm around his waist.

"Excuse me?" Maria asked incredulously. "You think it's a problem that you can't tell Michael that I don't give a damn about him! Does anyone care about how _I _feel? It's always 'Ooh, poor Michael who keeps to himself and now crazy Maria's yelling at him'. It's never 'Poor Maria, why does she bother with Michael anyway'!"

"No, Maria, it's not like that," Max said.

Maria had enough. Sure, they may have bonded over the summer but he was still Michael's best friend. If he had to choose between Michael and Maria, he would choose Michael any day. Even if he won't admit it.

Maria started walking away when she felt Max pull her roughly back.

"Let me go!" Maria snapped. "Liz, tell your sensitive, caring boyfriend to get his hand off me! I mean, isn't he suppose to be touching you instead?"

Max winced but let go. Liz's cheeks were starting to colour too.

"Maria, listen to me," Max said sternly. "Michael is missing. He skipped class before and no one has seen him since."

"Like that's an issue!" Maria snorted. "Michael hardly spends time in school. It's a wonder he ever comes here in the first place!"

"You don't understand!" Max said losing some of his patience. "Michael may have a hard time expressing himself but he loves you. You have no idea how much he tries to change for you."

"Don't tell me," Maria said sarcastically. "He changed his hair for me?"

"Maria!" Liz said exasperated. "Michael is MISSING!"

"Do you want me to celebrate it?" Maria asked. "Give me a second and I'll make the invitations."

If it was maybe a week ago, Maria would've had a heart attack when she heard the news. But right now, she didn't care. Michael Guerin was going to be out of her life for good.

"I had never seen Michael in such a rage," Max continued on. "He asked me if the summit had called _us _instead would I have gone. Then he said he would want to go to Antar."

After hearing those words Maria let loose her tears. Michael didn't love her. Why else would he leave her for a planet he had no idea of?

"Oh, Maria," Liz winced pulling the taller girl in a tight embrace. "It's gonna be okay."

"I just don't understand," Maria sobbed. "If he really _does _love me then why does he keep pushing me away? He never tells me how he feels, I'm always trying to talk to a stone wall. I hardly know anything about him."

Liz didn't say anything, she just kept smoothing Maria's hair. Maria assumed she didn't say anything because she didn't know the answers herself.

"What's with the waterworks?"

Maria had her eyes closed because of the tears but she could still tell it was Isabel's voice.

"Michael's missing," Max said nervously.

Maria jumped away from Liz when she heard Isabel's angered voice.

"What! And you decide not to tell me this? Who has him? The Skins?" Isabel asked frantically.

Maria noticed Alex was there too. He tried putting a comforting arm around Isabel but she shrugged him off. Hurt flashed across Alex's face but he soon wiped the look away.

"It's not like that," Max said soothingly, trying to calm down his sister. "He…he left at his own free will."

"Without saying bye!" Isabel asked disbelievingly.

"It's my fault," Maria said stiffly. She was never quite good friends with Isabel (especially after she and Michael kissed) but for some reason she felt like she should stop Isabel from yelling at Max. It wasn't like it was Max's fault.

"What?" Isabel spat.

"I told Michael to be romantic he cracked. And now he wishes the summit called you guys instead," Maria said with a shrug.

She didn't know what to expect from Isabel. Isabel was silent for a moment before lashing out on Maria.

"Can't you stop saying those things to Michael! You know how hard his life is. He had to live with Hank, he still has nightmares about Pierce still AND YOU GO AND TELL HIM TO BE _ROMANTIC!" _Isabel screeched.

"Isabel!" Max said appalled. He reached for his sister. "Keep your voice down!"

"You know," Liz said offering some comfort. "I'm sure Michael just need a little space right now. He probably come back soon."

"And you better lay easy on him!" Isabel growled pointing a threatening finger at Maria.

"I know you're _very close _to Michael but do you know what he puts _me _through?" Maria growled back. She was liking Isabel less and less each second. She noticed how Isabel treats Alex and Alex deserved way better.

"You're not the one with no family and sparks shooting from your fingers. You have _no idea _what it is like to be us. It's not like we wanted any of you guys to know," Isabel snapped.

"Don't you dare point any fingers at Liz!" Max hissed releasing Isabel.

"Well she shouldn't have told anyone!" Isabel said back evenly.

Maria had never seen Isabel in such a rage. Some of her blonde hair had escaped her ponytail and she didn't even notice. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were shooting daggers at everyone.

"What is _with _you?" Max whispered staring at Isabel wide-eyed. "It's like something took over you."

"Like an alien?" Isabel asked with a bark of a laugh. "Sorry but there will always be that side of me."

"Isabel, we _all _care about Michael," Liz said softly. "And we will all find him."

"I just don't understand," Isabel went on ignoring Liz. Liz flinched and Max tensed. "How it's okay to tell Liz, Maria and Alex but not okay to tell someone else. How did you know you could trust them?"

"What are you talking about?" Max asked. "You know why. We can't expose ourselves."

"But it was okay for Liz Parker?" Isabel asked flatly.

Max suddenly towered over Isabel looking savage.

"If it wasn't for Liz, I would probably be with Tess right now. If it wasn't for Liz, we wouldn't have found the dome _or _River Dog. If it wasn't for Liz, we wouldn't have found the orb," Max hissed dangerously.

Isabel met him evenly.

"But then again Pierce wouldn't have bothered to look for us. None of the agents would and since we wouldn't have found the orb, there would be no Skins," Isabel said.

"What are you trying to say?" Max spat angrily. "That I should've let Liz die!"

"Max, Max," Liz said grabbing onto her boyfriend. "It's okay."

"It isn't," Max said in a bitter voice to Isabel. "I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

Isabel glared at him and then turned her back before leaving. Alex looked like he wanted to go after her.

"Don't," Max said grabbing onto his arm. "I don't want her to be yelling at you either."

……………………………..

Michael had to admit he had no idea what he was doing. He was on his motorbike speeding away but her had no idea to where. He didn't even know where Rath and Lonnie lived.

Michael frowned. Maybe he should go back. But then again to what? Maria and Max yelling at him?

Michael shook his head and kept on speeding away in the distance. He should've done this a long time ago. He should've left Roswell and never came back. It wasn't like there was anyone that cared for him there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters or any of the places although I wud lyk Zan. :D the plot i guess i can say is safely mine.

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel.

i just want 2 add that my story is after 'Summer of '47' and Future Max went to himself instead. The only change I want to make before that episode is that Courtney doesn't exist. Also the characters didn't bother with Whitaker's death (episode 'Harvest') so didn't meet the other Skins.

Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Since she's more into Jesse she doesn't care as much about Grant Sorenson.

Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought!

I want to say that I only discovered Roswell a few months ago. I haven't watched any of the episodes so I decided to buy the DVD box set. The only problem is that I live in Australia and they only have the first two seasons. So I apologise for some mistakes I made (eg. Isabel not touching a photo when dream walking, Tess closing her eyes when mindwarping). I also apologise if I miss something critical since I haven't seen the last season.

i also apologise for how long it took me to update. here's another chapter! plz enjoy:)

**Chapter Four**

"I don't know, Liz," Alex sighed looking raffled. He ran a hand through his hair, making it spike up.

"It's okay," Liz said soothingly. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Everything's a bit shaken up right now."

"Even before Michael disappeared, Isabel was quite distant. We hadn't caught up at all for _three_ weeks," Alex said glumly.

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Liz said softly.

"Hmm…maybe," Alex said but he sounded doubtful.

Liz hated seeing upset. Alex was always a happy, cheerful guy and seeing him down was so rare. Liz let go of his hands to wrap her arms around him.

They were at the back of the Crashdown and suddenly the door banged open. Max was standing there looking quite raffled himself. Liz immediately let go off Alex, concerned.

"What is it, Max?" she asked alert.

"Maria," he said in a pant. He was obviously out of breath. When he saw Liz's worried creases deepen he added, "It's nothing that bad. She's totally beaten herself up about Michael now. I think she needs some comfort?"

"What about Isabel?" Alex asked from behind Liz.

"She's locked herself in her room and wouldn't let anyone in. She blasted me out. But for some reason, I think I hear her on the phone to someone," Max answered.

"To who?" Alex asked confused. Who else did Isabel associate with other than them?

Max shrugged.

"Where's Maria?" Liz asked already taking off her alien-themed headband. "I'm going on break."

"Crying her eyes out at her house, I hated to leave her," Max said uncomfortably.

"It's okay," Liz soothed. "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

……………………………………………

"Flaming wheels!" Michael growled as his engine died. He tried starting it again but it didn't work.

This was fantastic. He was now stuck in the middle of nowhere with a dead motorbike.

"Need a hand?"

Michael turned to see a scrawny teenage kid looking at him with amusement. What the hell was he doing here in the middle of nowhere?

"Like you could help, leave me be," Michael snorted. But the kid just kept looking at him.

"You're so Rath," the kid murmured.

Michael immediately raised his hand ready to take action. How did this teenager know about him?

"It's okay, I'm here to help you," the guy said. "I'm Nicholas by the way."

"Sorry, pal," Michael said not lowering his hand. "I don't trust you, I don't trust anyone."

"Not even Zan, Ava or Vilandra?" Nicholas asked with wonder. "But you're part of The Royal Four."

"Who are you? How do you know about us?" Michael asked. Nicholas was small so he towered over him.

"I'm Nicholas," he repeated calmly. "I'm from Antar but I was sent here to bring you home. _To Antar._"

Michael snorted although he was tempted to trust him. Nicholas was probably an enemy.

"They send me a kid to bring me home? I thought I was more important then that," Michael said with mock hurt.

The corner of Nicholas's mouth twitched. Anger seemed to flare in his eyes.

"On this stupid planet, I am. But in Antar, I'm a soldier. But I'm probably the most powerful Skin though," Nicholas said thoughtfully.

As soon as he heard 'Skin', Michael blasted him. Caught off guard, Nicholas tumbled back.

"What the hell you do that for?" Nicholas spat as he got back up. Michael was shocked that his wounds started to heal. Fast.

"You're a _Skin_, you're like Whitaker," Michael hissed shooting another pair of green energy at him.

Nicholas was prepared this time, he repelled the attack easily.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rath. I want to _help_ you, we need you back on Antar. _So will you stop attacking me and listen for a second!" _Nicholas screamed.

Michael weighed his thoughts. He shouldn't trust a Skin but then again he could always beat a tiny thing like Nicholas.

"Okay," Michael said with a sharp nod. "I'll listen."

………………………………….

"Oh, Maria," Liz whispered softly as she ran up to her best friend. She protectively wrapped her arms around her.

Maria was rocking back and forth on her sofa, bawling her eyes out. Her eyes were no longer sparkly as they normally were but red. There were heaps of tissues scattered around her too.

"It's…all…my…fault," Maria hiccupped. "Isabel…was…right. I…was…being…selfish. I…didn't…even…think…what…he…needed. Now he's gone!"

"No, no, it's not your fault," Liz said trying to soothe her. She doubted Maria could hear, her crying was deafening.

"It is!" Maria protested. "I yelled at him and he cracked. God, he must _hate _me. Why couldn't I be good to him!"

"Michael probably has his own reasons, he'll come back, I'm sure of it," Liz said trying to keep a calm voice. "I mean, who is he going to go to? Who is he going to tell his alien problems to?"

"Michael can get anyone he wants," Maria said in a bitter voice. "He knows how good he looks, all the chicks would stop on the road for him."

Liz couldn't help but bite her lower lip at Maria's words. She liked Michael but his looks? Way too rugged for Liz.

"Don't worry," Liz said giving Maria's shoulders a squeeze. "Michael is probably on his way back now."

………………………………..

"So," Michael said recapping all the things Nicholas said. "To get home, I need to use the Granilith?"

"Yup," Nicholas said. "It's a one way thing, baby. You go back to Antar and you don't come home again."

"I never come back?" Michael asked in a hollow voice. Sure, he wanted to get the hell out of this planet but never returning? Could he survive without Max or Isabel?

"Yeah, but it's worth it," Nicholas quickly put in. Michael noticed that Nicholas's forehead was starting to sweat. "You were like a king there. People bended on their knees to worship you."

Michael had to smile at that. Imagine if he was the _king_. Not Maxwell, who was perfect all the way but Michael Guerin. And then people would do whatever he said and not try to change him.

"Were you at the summit?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I was," Nicholas said narrowing his eyes slightly. "How did you know?"

Michael paused wondering what he should say. Should he tell him he met his dupes? Why not?

"I met my dupes. They told me," Michael said short and simple.

"Ahh, I knew there was something wrong with them. They said they don't have the Granilith and I was like, 'How is that possible? You _came _with the Granilith!' But I now see, your Royal Four did. What happened to the dupes anyway? Ava and Zan just disappeared. Well, that's what Rath and Vilandra said," Nicholas said suspiciously.

Sure, Michael only met this kid a few minutes ago but it didn't mean that he had to _trust _him. And who said the Skins were good?

"Don't know what happened to them," Michael lied with a shrug.

"No worries, mate," Nicholas said with a nod. "So Rath, do you want to go home? I know _exactly _how to get you home but I need you to do one thing for me."

Michael once again kept him mouth shut while he thought about it. Did he want to go home? Could he forget everything that he went through for the past eleven years?

As if reading his thoughts, Nicholas said, "When you first stepped out of the pods, did you not want to find out all the answers? I can give them to you. On Antar, everyone _loves _you, they would _die _for you."

"What's the deal?" Michael asked. He knew that he probably wouldn't like the deal but it wouldn't hurt to ask what it was, right?

Nicholas didn't answer for a second then he said, "To introduce me to the rest of your Royal Four."

Michael blinked at him. Was that all? Piece of cake. Introducing Nicholas to Max and Isabel would be great, in fact. Michael knew his best friends would like to meet someone that held the answers to everything.

"Okay," Michael said. "I can introduce you to them. But I'm not sure if I want to go home yet."

"It's cool," Nicholas said with a casual shrug. He placed his hand over the engine and his motorbike roared to life.

"Lets hit the roads," Nicholas said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters or any of the places although I wud lyk Zan. :D the plot i guess i can say is safely mine.

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel.

i just want 2 add that my story is after 'Summer of '47' and Future Max went to himself instead. The only change I want to make before that episode is that Courtney doesn't exist. Also the characters didn't bother with Whitaker's death (episode 'Harvest') so didn't meet the other Skins.

Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Since she's more into Jesse she doesn't care as much about Grant Sorenson.

Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

i also realise dat at my previous story when michael and maria kissed there was a flash of maria catching michael out with courtney. argh! the horror. sorry! lets say courtney booked out of town and no one really noticed...

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought!

I want to say that I only discovered Roswell a few months ago. I haven't watched any of the episodes so I decided to buy the DVD box set. The only problem is that I live in Australia and they only have the first two seasons. So I apologise for some mistakes I made (eg. Isabel not touching a photo when dream walking, Tess closing her eyes when mindwarping). I also apologise if I miss something critical since I haven't seen the last season.

Also I have started a new story 'Living With My Best Friend's Rival', so if you're free, please have a read! thanks! lots of love, tiff

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 de following ppl dat hav reviewed Blame It On Love, Grace52373, and KEIRAH. i'm sorry 2 keep u guys waitin. dn't giv up on me!

**Chapter Five**

Jesse nervously tapped his pencil against a paper as he continued his phone conversation with Isabel.

God, Isabel. She was so sweet, so pure, so beautiful and SHE WAS THE GOD DAMNED DAUGHTER OF PHILLIP EVANS. HIS BOSS!

After they had lunch that day, she was getting more and more beautiful each second. Even as he talked to her on the phone now, he couldn't believe he was talking with someone so special like her.

"Jesse? Hello! Are you there?" Isabel's melodic voice brought Jesse back from his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm here," Jesse said coughing slightly since his throat felt a bit rusted.

"Am I really that boring that you decide not to talk to me?" Isabel teased.

Jesse found himself happy that he wasn't face to face with Isabel right now. Because then she would see his blushes.

"No, of course not," Jesse replied.

Isabel gave a laugh which also sounded like a little giggle. Jesse was sure Isabel was either seventeen or eighteen but she was already mature for her age.

"That's good—Michael!" Isabel's voice ended with shock and Jesse heard her drop the phone.

Jesse immediately tightened his grip on the cordless phone. Who on earth was Michael? Was she okay? How many guys were she at?

"Oh God, Michael, who's _that_? Where have you been? I was so worried!"

Her voice was faint but Jesse heard every word. Even though he hardly knew Isabel, he was jealous of her talking to other guys.

"ISABEL!" Jesse screamed into the phone then winced. What if someone saw him screaming?

Jesse screamed her name again but heard a faint voice. It was male and deep. Had to be Michael.

"ISABEL!" Jesse screamed desperately. Who knew who Michael was? He could be dangerous.

"Are you on the phone?" Jesse heard Michael ask. Then he heard a gasp and then Isabel's voice.

"God, Jesse, are you still there?"

"Yeah," Jesse said as his heart slammed in his chest. He didn't know what was happening. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later, kay?" Isabel said hurriedly. "See ya!"

Then she hanged up. Jesse looked at the phone in shock. Who was Michael and why was she so interested in him?

……………………………….

Many emotions were running through Isabel at the moment. Regret, guilt and longing for Jesse. Worry, relief and concern for Michael. Fear for the tiny kid that Michael had bought into her room.

"Who's Jessie?" Michael asked suspiciously.

Isabel's mouth went dry. She couldn't tell Michael that she was interested in another guy. Someone that was way older than her.

"Where did you meet her?" Michael went on before she could talk.

_Her_? That's when Isabel realised Michael thought it was a girl. She had never been so happy that Jesse could be pulled off for a girl.

"At the mall," Isabel said coolly. "Enough of that, _who is this_!"

Isabel whirled to look at the teen who was staring wide-eyed at her but with a smirk on his face.

"Are you Vilandra?" he asked.

"Ohmygod! You told him!" Isabel yelled in disbelief. She held up her hand to blow the kid back.

"No, stop!" Michael said stepping between her and the kid. "His name's Nicholas. He's a Skin but a _good _one. He came to help us go home."

"Home?" Isabel echoed. What was home? Another planet where she was a spoilt princess?

"Yes, home," Nicholas spoke. "Antar is very beautiful, we miss the Royal Four. You all can stop the war."

"War?" Isabel said her voice barely above a whisper. This was all happening too fast. Everything was normal and all of a sudden another Antarian issue comes up again.

"Yes," Nicholas said with a nod. "I, on behalf of Antar, need you, Rath, Zan and Ava back."

"That's the problem, kiddo," Michael said scratching the side of his head. "Ava's dead."

"Yeah I know she and Zan are dead," Nicholas said impatiently. "But there are two sets. Which means your Zan and Ava are alive."

"No," Michael said grimly. "Our Ava's dead too. There was an accident."

Nicholas widened his eyes.

"There's no queen at all!" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Michael said bluntly.

"It doesn't matter," Nicholas went on. "We could bring the three of you back. Unless your Zan is dead too."

"He isn't," Michael said.

Isabel kept looking back and forth between them. Why did Michael trust Nicholas? He had always found it so hard to trust someone before. And how could Nicholas be a _good_ Skin? Weren't all Skins bad?

"Michael, I need to talk to you," Isabel said firmly grabbing his arm. "Alone."

She dragged him out of her room and into Max's.

"Where did you meet him?" Isabel demanded in a whisper. "Why did you bring him here?"

"He can help us," Michael said impatiently and not bothering to lower his voice. "He told me heaps on Antar. He can get us home."

"What if I don't want to go home?" Isabel hissed. "You can't just bring a stranger into this, Michael! He could be like Tess, he could mindwarp or something!"

Michael's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Fine stay on this planet, but I'm leaving," Michael said.

"No, Michael," Isabel said grabbing onto his arm with both hands. "You can't just run away from all your problems. You're making decisions when everything's all twisted."

"Hey, this is my life and I make my decisions," Michael said baring his teeth. "Good-bye, Isabel."

Michael easily pulled out of her grip and left the room. Tears filled Isabel's eyes. This _could not _be their good-bye. She grabbed the phone next to Max's bed and started to dial.

………………………………..

Max gulped as he nervously paced around Maria's living room. Maria was wrapped in Liz's arms, still sobbing. Alex was trying to soothe Maria with his jokes.

Max jumped when his mobile rang.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Max, it's Isabel. I saw Michael and he found this kid and now he's going home. Michael's—" Isabel's voice broke off as she started to sob.

"Calm down, Izzy," Max said trying to stay calm himself. "Michael, what?

At the mention of his name, Maria sat up straight.

"Michael?" she asked her voice broken and shrill from all the crying.

Max gave a quick nod in her direction and listened on as Isabel continued talking between sobs.

"Michael came to my room and he came with this kid called Nicholas. He said Nicholas could take us home but I told him I didn't want to go. He said he's leaving. I don't know where he is!"

"Sit tight," Max said his voice getting croaky. "I'll be right over."

"There's no point, Max," Isabel said bawling now. "Michael's _gone_."

"He can't just disappear!" Max said getting angry. How can Michael just leave without saying good-bye to him! "There must be something that takes him back. Something that could transport him or something."

"Like what?" Isabel sniffed.

Max thought about all the things they been through. The Granilith. It had to be the Granilith. His dupes wanted it and he was sure the future version of himself said the Granilith could transport.

"Isabel," Max ordered. "Go to the Granilith _now_. We'll meet you there. Michael would be there, it's his only way home."

"I'm right here, Maxwell."

Max turned and dropped the phone. Michael was right there, standing next to a scrawny kid.

……………………...

Michael wasn't in a very good mood. Isabel didn't want to go home so he had to check with Max. And there was also that deal with Nicholas where he had to meet all the Royal Four.

Michael had searched everywhere for Max – Liz's house, Crashdown, UFO Center, Pod Chamber, his own apartment – but never found him. So then he had to go the one place he dreaded. Maria's house. And sure enough Max was there.

"Michael," Maria gasped as she stood up. Her eyes were swollen and red, her face was blotchy. It was obvious she had been crying for a long time and Michael willed himself not to feel a pang.

"Step back, DeLuca," he muttered coldly. "I came here for Max."

"I'm so sorry," Maria sobbed, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I didn't mean the things I said, I was cranky!"

"Too late now," Michael said. She was really getting on his nerves.

"Michael—," she started again but he cut her off.

"Max, I need to talk to you in private," he said looking away from Maria to Max.

"I think you can talk here," Max said standing ground. "You _affect _all of us."

Michael found the corners of his mouth twitch. Max was being a pain the as too.

"Do the humans know?" Nicholas whispered from Michael's side. "That you're not from around here."

Michael nodded.

"What!" Nicholas cried shocked. 'You told humans!"

"It doesn't matter," Michael said angrily.

"Who are you?" Alex frowned from the other side of the room looking at the little kid.

"Nicholas, second in command for Ki," Nicholas said smugly but stop short. "I'm just an important soldier form Antar who has to use this teen husk."

"Why?" Liz asked.

"Because I came to take the Royal Four home," Nicholas explained. "Duh."

Liz's eyes filled with tears and Alex paled.

"Take Isabel back?" Alex croaked.

"And Max?" Liz added looking at her boyfriend. Max went over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, whatever they named themselves here," Nicholas frowning at Liz and Max's affection.

"That's the thing," Michael said continuing to look at Max and ignoring Maria. "Do you want to come too? Because I'm going."

Max was silent for a moment which made Maria's cries sound even louder. Michael tried to block out all her sound.

"I can't," Max said after a moment's time. He opened his mouth to say more but Michael spoke first looking at Nicholas.

"Guess I'm the only one going," Michael said forcing a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters although I wud lyk Zan. :D the plot i guess i can say is safely mine.

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel. Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Nicholas, for a strange reason, kept quiet about Max. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought! and check out my other story 'Living With My Best Friend's Rival'

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 Karin, Blame It On Love, keirah and Trude for reviewin. u guys r legends!

**Chapter Six**

Maria felt numb and she could barely register anything that was happening in front of her. She couldn't hear anything except Michael's voice saying he was going back to Antar repeatedly.

Everything was in slow motion. She could see Max stepping forward, trying to grab Michael but Michael moving away. Michael's mouth was moving but Maria still couldn't hear anything apart from _Guess I'm the only one going._

And then it hit her. She loved Michael, she didn't care about any of his faults. Whatever he wanted, she would allow. So if he wanted to go home, then she shouldn't stop him. It was his wish. Every cell in her body was throbbing with regret when she realised how many times she had tried to change him. If he did change, he wouldn't be the Michael she fell in love with.

Everything came back to its normal speed and she could hear everything again. Liz was crying in Max's arms and Maria could see a muscle in Alex's jaw twitching nervously. But most of all, she could see Michael and Nicholas making for her front door.

"No, Michael! Stop!" Maria shouted finding her voice. Her voice was croaky and rusty from all the crying.

To her surprise, Michael did stop. She didn't think he would listen to her ever again after the way she treated him.

He slowly turned around, his face portraying no emotions. Maria could also tell Nicholas was getting slightly cranky.

"If Max and Iz can't stop me, what makes you think you can?" Michael sneered in a low voice.

Maria closed her eyes for a split second willing herself not to cry and to clear her mind. She opened her eyes and stared straight into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm not trying to stop you," Maria whispered. "I just want to talk to you in private for a second."

Michael blinked at her in silent shock and disbelief but when he blinked again those emotions were gone.

"I don't want to talk to you," Michael said in a flat voice.

Maria's body was screaming and begging her to throw her arms around him and not to ever let go. But she couldn't do that. It wasn't fair on Michael.

"It would be the last thing I ever ask for from you," Maria said then forced a smile. "I mean, it isn't like you would ever see me again."

Michael's body slightly shook and then anger crossed his face.

"All you ever do is ask me to do something!" he growled. "What makes you think I would listen now?"

On the outside it may look like Maria was calm but the truth was inside her whole body was falling apart and crying in pain.

"Because then you'll never have to listen to me again," Maria promised. "Please Michael. I'll be quick."

"Fine!" he barked. He stormed in the direction of Maria's room and that was where Maria guessed their privacy would be. She followed taking deep breaths to be calm.

When she entered her own bedroom, Michael was fuming down at her with his hands on his slim hips.

"What?" he spat.

Normally when Michael was cold to her, she would get angry and wondered why she deserved it. But now, she felt compunction realising that his problems go deeper than the surface.

"I know you hate it when I go sloppy, so I'll be quick," Maria said. To her surprise her voice was more tranquil than she thought it would be. "I want to apologise for all those times I wasn't there to comfort you. To apologise for all those times I tried to change you. I may have showed different feelings to all those times but one stayed the same. Love. I had always loved you no matter what and always will."

Michael was frozen through her whole speech. Maria mustered a smile, a sad one unfortunately, and hesitantly moved closer.

"I'm sorry I can't give more than myself and my love," she whispered up to him.

She reached for the back of his neck to pull his head down to hers but changed her mind at the last second. Lightly grabbing his shoulders, she stood on her toes to kiss him on the lips.

She took his bottom lip in hers, sucking on it gently. His lips were cold and unresponsive. His hands lay limply on his sides. Maria traced the opening on his lips wondering if he would open up for her. He slightly did so she traced his teeth with her tongue before quickly meeting his own.

After about half a minute she pulled back. The kiss had made her want more but that wasn't acceptable. She had to learn to let him go.

She forced herself to look up at him and wasn't surprised when he didn't show any sentiment on his face.

"Good-bye, Michael, I will always love you," she whispered.

Michael didn't say anything for a second but then opened his own lips.

"Good-bye Maria," he replied. And with that, he left her room.

…………………………………

Isabel quickly exited her car and up Maria's driveway. She had heard Michael had appeared here and had never been so happy to hear Maria's loud cries so Isabel could distinguish where their location was.

But when she entered all she found was Max and Liz wrapped tightly around each other and Alex sitting wearily in a chair. Neither Michael, Maria or Nicholas was in sight.

"What's…what's going on?" Isabel whispered.

"Michael's gone," Alex said when neither Liz or Max spoke.

"WHAT?" Isabel thundered. "YOU JUST LET HIM!"

"Hey!" Max said coldly raising his head from Liz's shoulders. "I didn't see you trying when he was at our house."

Isabel gulped realising he was right. She fell onto the closest chair and started sobbing. She felt a hand softly massaging her left shoulder. She knew it was Alex without raising her head.

Feeling his touch made Isabel cry even more. She didn't deserve him. She had been going behind his back with a eight-years older guy called Jesse.

"I'm…sorry," Isabel hiccupped. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"Hey."

Isabel looked up to see a pale Maria standing in the doorway.

Isabel felt anger quickly rise through her thinking that it was Maria's fault. If she hadn't been always trying to change him maybe none of this would've happened. But a saner voice inside Isabel spoke. _It's not like you were there to ever help Michael. You had always tried to get Jesse Ramirez's attention._ So Isabel didn't utter a word.

"At least he finally got what he wants," Maria murmured sadly and looking at the ceiling. "To go back to where he was from."

Isabel didn't answer but knew Maria was right. She remembered all those times Michael desperately tried to find out where they were from. Seeking the dome using Maria's car, looking for River Dog himself to find answers, lighting a fire when Liz was on a blind date…they were endless.

"Yeah," Max said in a broken voice. "At least Michael's happy."

…………………………………

"How much longer is it to the Granilith?" Nicholas complained from behind Michael on the motorbike.

"Not long," Michael snapped losing patience.

It was all Maria's fault. Again. After her 'short' speech and that kiss Michael was unsure if going to Antar was the right decision.

But then again to go back to a galaxy of planers where everyone worshipped you was priceless.

_Strangers, _a voice said inside Michael. Michael grabbed the handles of his motorbike harder. _You're going back to strangers who you don't remember. There's no one there to help you._

Michael scoffed to himself with his own thoughts. It's not like anyone helped him _here_. And that's when the flashes went through his mind.

_Max and Isabel grouchily helping Michael break into Valenti's office to steal the photo of the silver handprint._

_Maria lying to the cop so he could continue to go back to the dome._

_Liz, Max, Isabel, Alex and Maria bringing him back to restore The Balance._

_Isabel helping him to light a fire outside the library to contact Nasedo._

_Max healing him when Hank had hit him._

_Maria comforting him after Hank had tried shooting the gun at him._

_Maria once again lending her car so he could see Topolsky._

_Nasedo teaching him how to control his powers to save Max from The White Room._

_Valenti trying to protect them from the FBI's when they continued to look for Max._

And there were endless more. Here, he had five people, seven if he included Kyle and Valenti, that would always care about him. But what about Antar? The only person he knew now was Nicholas. What about Kivar? Wouldn't he kill him as soon as he landed?

His decision made, Michael pulled over on the side of the road.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing now?" Nicholas asked tiredly.

"I can't go," Michael said firmly.

"What!" Nicholas asked baffled.

"I belong here," Michael said with a relieved smirk. He couldn't believe he was just about to get on the Granilith and wiz away. He was so glad that he figured it at the right time.

But Michael was caught off guard when Nicholas blasted him off the motorbike. Michael rolled over on the dirt coughing. What the hell?

That's when Michael realised Nicholas was a bad guy. There was no such thing as a 'good' Skin. And what the hell was he thinking trusting a kid he barely knew for over a day? Michael felt his face flush in shame.

He quickly stood up and shot out his own energy but Nicholas repelled easily.

"Tell me where the Granilith is Rath," Nicholas ordered sending strong energy towards him.

Michael countered it but still stumbled back from the force.

"Or what?" Michael snarled. How the hell did he always get into these messes? "You're gonna kill me? Go ahead."

Nicholas laughed as he simply diverted all of Michael's energy to another direction. Michael was losing power. Fast.

"You were always easy to beat, Rath. I killed you before and can easily do it now. But how else would I get the Granilith out of you?" Nicholas asked teasingly. Something gleamed in his eyes and Michael feared he knew what were the next words.

"NO!" Michael hollered.

"That's right Rath," Nicholas said in a low voice. "Tell me where the Granilith is or I'll kill that stupid human called Maria."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters although I wud lyk Zan. :D the plot i guess i can say is safely mine.

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel. Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Nicholas, for a strange reason, kept quiet about Max. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought! and check out my other story 'Living With My Best Friend's Rival'

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx 2 Karin, Blame It On Love, keirah and Trude for reviewin. u guys r legends!

**Chapter Seven**

"What we all still doing here?" Isabel suddenly shouted in Maria's tiny living room. "We should go and stop Michael NOW!"

"What is your problem?" Maria snapped. "Two minutes ago, you wanted to leave it cuz Michael's happy and now you want to stop him!"

Isabel shook with anger and stroke right in front of Maria's face. Isabel's pretty face was portraying venom and Maria thought that she was going to hit her.

"Michael makes decisions when his emotions are running high. If you cared about Michael so much, would you so easily let him go on _another planet _where he knows no one?" Isabel snarled.

"Michael's a big boy! He can make decisions of his own!" Maria retaliated.

"STOP IT!" Max, the peace-maker, stood in between the two bickering girls with a palm out.

"There's no point arguing, Michael made his own choice. No one likes someone else making their decision for them," Max said taking a deep breath. Maria took this opportunity to give Isabel a smug look but stopped when Max gave her a warning glare.

"Max is right," Liz said in a quiet voice. "Michael can take care of himself and he wouldn't want anyone to make his decisions for him."

"Plus," Maria had to add. She wanted all the yelling to end but couldn't help but say one thought. "If you wanted Michael to have company, you could've gone back."

Maria never saw it coming. Isabel let out a shriek and lunged on top of Maria. Off guard, Maria fell hard on the solid floor beneath her. Pain seared her head as Isabel slapped her fiercely across the face.

"You think you know so much, don't you? You have _no _freakin' idea! You don't know what it's like to hide under a rock for all these years. The three of us stuck together and now he's gone!"

Maria dimly registered Isabel's raged voice roaring. All she was conscious of was white-hot pain and a metallic taste in her mouth. Was Isabel using her powers? If not, that girl had a lot of power for doing no sports except for exercising in malls. Despite the situation she was in, Maria smiled at the thought. This must've irritated Isabel more because Maria felt her head snap back painfully.

"ISABEL!" Maria felt a strong burst of energy above her. Then she felt cold. She realised that Isabel's angered body was no longer straddling her and Max must've used his powers to stop her.

Maria groaned laboriously. Now that her head was no longer getting pound with a fist, she could feel the ache in every section. She gingerly raised a finger to a lump on the side of her forehead.

"Oh God, Maria!" Maria felt someone kneel next to her and smooth her hair back. Liz.

"Isabel, what were you thinking! Getting physical like that isn't going to help!" Liz seethed.

"Someone had to clear her head! She's like a freakin' hippy like her mother!" Isabel yelled bitterly.

"Don't…talk…about my…mum…like that," Maria whispered. Her throat was dry and it was a great difficulty trying to talk.

"Max, heal her!" Alex was screaming.

That's when it all hit her. Isabel, calm, in-control Isabel, had attacked her. Huge tears started in her eyes and fell from the corners. Her face stung when the tears trailed past her fragile skin. It moulded with a thicker liquid and continued the trail towards her chin. Blood. It was blood from when Isabel slammed her fist across her nose.

"Don't!" Maria croaked when she saw a hazy outline of a worried Max kneel next to Liz. "I don't want to rely on…healing."

Max didn't say anything but his concerned frown deepened. He scanned her body for any more injuries.

"Are you sure?" Max asked gently. "You don't look so hot."

Maria smiled despite herself.

"Sure."

"Isabel, you should apologise," Liz said in a cold voice.

Isabel gave a laugh without any humour.

"For what?" she sneered.

"You have lost it completely!" Liz shouted, unable to keep control herself. "Since when do you go around _hurting _people?"

"Oh please!" Isabel said throwing up her hands in disgust. "You're the one that screwed us up. We always kept to ourselves but then you had to get shot. Seriously, when you see a gun, you duck! If Max hadn't— "

Max cut her off angrily by grabbing her arm fiercely.

"I told you not to talk like that!" he growled. "We're not going through this again! _None _of this is Liz's fault!"

"Isabel…" Alex tried but Isabel shook her head, baring her teeth at him.

"What can you give me, anyway? All you're good at is making people laugh. Well, ha, ha!" Isabel spat.

Alex was helping Maria to sit up but with Isabel's words, he nearly dropped her. Maria gaped at her. Maria didn't care if Isabel yelled at her but at Alex! Sweet, innocent Alex! She was not going to accept this.

"Get out!" Maria yelled. "Get out of my house!"

"Gladly!" Isabel snarled and walked out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Maria looked over at Alex, making sure he was okay. His face was pale and his chin was trembling.

"Don't worry about Isabel," Maria softly whispered.

"That's the problem, Maria," Alex said with a wounded, sad look. "I do worry, I love her like how you love Michael. I love her how Max and Liz love each other."

"She loves you too," Max offered, looking like he should somehow still continue to defend his sister.

"She doesn't," Alex said sullenly, dropping his head into his hands. His shoulders heaved from a heavy sigh. "She's only with me because, I'm the only guy available to her because I know your secret. She probably likes someone else that doesn't know."

Maria wanted to tell Alex to forget about it, but she knew opening her mouth now wasn't wise. She wanted to tell Alex that Isabel was a self-absorbed bith but that would anger Alex more.

So she said something completely different.

"Liz, could you be a dear and get me some ice?"

………………………

"No, please, anyone but Maria," Michael begged. He could no longer fight with power but only with words.

"Sorry, Rath," Nicholas said with a sneer. "So be a good boy and tell me where the Granilith is. For Maria's sake."

Michael choked back on a sob. _Calm down, don't cry. Don't show any weaknesses_. But it was hard. Because whatever Maria was to him right now, Michael couldn't bear with the fact of her getting hurt because of him.

"Rath, please hurry, do you want Maria's pain to be painful?" Nicholas asked tauntingly.

"You…have no right to…speak her name!" Michael rasped.

Thinking of something – anything – hurting Maria made his feel weak. Michael was bending over, supporting his weight on his knees. Breathing was becoming hard.

"Okay, whatever, just tell me where the Granilith is!" Nicholas screamed. "Do you want me to spell it out for you? I. Will. Kill. Ma—"

"STOP IT!" Michael roared. Bitter tears were filling his eyes. He was the most pathetic person on the planet. He had trusted a Skin and now everyone had to suffer because of him.

"I will stop when you tell me where the Granilith is," Nicholas snarled.

Michael couldn't utter a word for a moment. He just fell back on the hard ground, crying into his hands. He had failed Max and Isabel, exposing them. And Maria…God, _Maria_. All the sht he had put her through, and she would pay with her life if he didn't tell a Skin where the Granilith was. How did Maria get dragged into his stupid, ugly life? A girl like her should always be happy.

A wish. If Michael had a wish, it would be that Maria shouldn't have ever found out. It had haunted her youth, bringing her into a dangerous road. No, a different wish. If only he was normal. If only he didn't have any alien genes. Then he and Maria would be happy. Without any fear.

"It would always hurt me, seeing people cry but you deserve it. You stuffed them all, Rath. Betrayed Zan and Vilandra. So who would you rather have? A human called Maria or Zan and Vilandra? If you choose Maria, I have the Granilith. If you choose not to betray Zan and Vilandra, Maria dies."

A sour taste was rising in Michael's throat. It didn't matter what he chose, they would all hate him anyway. But if he chose Maria at least Max and Isabel would be alive.

"This is getting boring!" Nicholas growled. Michael suddenly felt a rough hand on his head.

And then memories pouring out of him. All the happy ones and Nicholas got to see all the ones he treasured. The friendship with Alex, sharing the same taste in music. The friendship with Liz, always supporting him with schoolwork and Maria. The brotherly bond with Max and Isabel, always helping him with Antarian issues. And then finally Maria. Sweet, innocent Maria. Every memory of Maria.

And then a shock. A image that rocked him so hard, he felt something crushing his lungs. An image of Maria dead, lying in a pool of blood.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michael howled. The image disappeared as Nicholas removed his hand. Tears blinded Michael.

"That image will be seared in your brain forever if you don't show me," Nicholas whispered in his ear.

_I'm so sorry Max and Izzy, I'm so, so sorry_, Michael thought.

"Okay," Michael gasped. "I'll take you there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters or any of the places although I wud lyk Zan. :D

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel.

i just want 2 add that my story is after 'Summer of '47' and Future Max went to himself instead. The only change I want to make before that episode is that Courtney doesn't exist. Also the characters didn't bother with Whitaker's death (episode 'Harvest') so didn't meet the other Skins.

Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Since she's more into Jesse she doesn't care as much about Grant Sorenson.

Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

i also realise dat at my previous story when michael and maria kissed there was a flash of maria catching michael out with courtney. argh! the horror. sorry! lets say courtney booked out of town and no one really noticed...

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought!

I want to say that I only discovered Roswell a few months ago. I haven't watched any of the episodes so I decided to buy the DVD box set. The only problem is that I live in Australia and they only have the first two seasons. So I apologise for some mistakes I made (eg. Isabel not touching a photo when dream walking, Tess closing her eyes when mindwarping). I also apologise if I miss something critical since I haven't seen the last season. It's coming out on the 15th of March in Australia! yay!

Also I have started a new story 'Living With My Best Friend's Rival', so if you're free, please have a read! thanks! lots of love, tiff

**Feedback to Reviews: **thank again to keirah for reviewing. I'm glad you like this story and I still want to thank you for still giving up some of your time to drop a review. You're such a sweetie! thanx 2 Blame It On Love for reviewin 2! i don't think dis chapter answers ur theory. sorry but it will next chapter! i promise! and also Trude for reviwein! I guess u can sorta tell i was neva a huge fan of izzy but i like the actress! wat a qt!

Also, for the next chapters if you review I DEEPLY APPOLOGISE IF I DON'T REPLY. my inbox doesn't let me open emails so i have to preview my stories which takes a while. thanks 4 de support everyone! u guys make me want to continue on! lots of luv!

**Chapter Eight**

Isabel didn't have a freakin' idea what she was doing. All she knew was she was walking on a deserted street. _And to the direction of Jesse's office._

After she realised what she was doing, Isabel stopped for a spilt second. Why was she visiting Jesse? He had no idea what was going on and he didn't know how to solve Antarian issues.

Still, she had no command over her feet. They made their way outside the door of Jesse's office. She didn't have control over her hands either. They lifted up without her own will and knocked on the door.

Jesse opened the door a few seconds after she knocked.

"Isabel!" Jesse's beautiful dark eyes widened with incredulity and shock.

"I…" Isabel stuttered, blushing. She was the biggest freak in the world, alien or not. What was she doing here?

And of course, her mouth wasn't possessed so she couldn't even form a sentence.

"Have you been crying?" Jesse whispered his eyes drooping sympathetically. "Come in."

Isabel gulped, choking back on sobs, and entered his office. She sat on the armchair opposite his desk.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked softly, sitting in front of her, the desk between them.

"I…" Isabel said in a croaky voice. She sounded like a muppet! "I've lost everyone."

"What…what do you mean?" Jesse went on gently.

Finally, Isabel found her voice.

"I've said and done some things that were quite hurtful. The thing is though, I don't regret it," Isabel said shaking her head sadly. "They had asked for it!"

"Okay, Isabel, calm down," Jesse said soothingly. He reached over and took her hand in his.

Isabel jumped at the skin-to-skin contact but didn't pull away. She raised her eyes to meet his. He was so beautiful. Like a God carved out of marble.

Her eyes lowered till they were looking at his full lips. They looked so soft…

"Isabel." Being pulled away from her thoughts, Isabel looked back up at Jesse when he called her name.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice going croaky again.

"You can tell me everything if you want," he said in a beautiful tranquil voice. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

Isabel looked at his open, trustworthy face, wishing she could tell him. Tell him that she wasn't who he thought she was. But she had promised she wouldn't let anyone in. Christ, not even her parents knew! Not even her sweet, caring mother!

But it was so tempting. Why should Max make the choices for everyone? He told Liz without asking them first.

"Everything?" Isabel echoed. "Anything?"

Jesse nodded and tightened his grip on her hand. Isabel felt shivers run from her spine to her toes, with her hand captive in his.

"Everything, anything," Jesse confirmed. "I won't tell anyone."

His words and his touch gave Isabel all the security she needed.

"Well," Isabel started. "I guess where to start is that I'm not from around here…"

………………………….

"Can you hurry the hell up?" Nicholas snarled as Michael bought one heavy foot up the path after another.

"Shut…up!" Michael panted. Breathing was so hard. Tears kept cascading down his face and the image of Maria hurt kept replaying in his head.

"As if I'll listen to you, you're weak!" Nicholas sneered. "Letting humans get to you!"

"SHUT UP!" Michael roared.

How come this always happened to him? Why was he always the one that kept screwing things up for everyone? Did he deserve this? Maybe. But Maria didn't. Why should she have to suffer? Why should Max, Liz or anyone of them have to suffer? It should only be Michael, and Michael alone that had to suffer.

Nicholas was spitting some more words out of his mouth but Michael was barely listening. He was imagining the future after he showed Nicholas where the Granilith was.

Maria would cry, definitely. Max would not say anything, just shake his head ashamed, and then after calmly consult his anger. Isabel would cry too, telling – no, _lying_- by saying it wasn't Michael's fault. Liz would cry as well, not say anything to Michael but going to Max to comfort him. And Alex would be the male version of Liz, not saying anything to Michael but going to comfort Isabel.

And Nicholas? What would he do when he gets his scrawny hands on the Granilith. Fly back to Antar and tell Kivar he found them. Kill…

Michael stopped, another fear gnawing at him now. Nicholas was a Skin. Skins lie. Would Nicholas still hurt Maria after he got the Granilith?

"What?" Nicholas asked when Michael stopped, his irritation evident on his face.

"What are you going to do?" Michael whispered.

It wasn't fair. In his past life, he was a soldier and now he wasn't even strong enough to beat a tiny teenager.

"Kill Maria if you don't take me to the Granilith," Nicholas said smugly.

"No," Michael said shaking his head and willing himself to stay calm at hearing the sweetest girl's name. "After."

A pause.

"Shed a tear, throw my arms around you?" Nicholas cried incredulously. "What do you think! Go back to the planet of Antar!"

"And not come back?" Michael asked.

"Duh, why would I want to stay here?" Nicholas asked back. "I'm a stupid kid here."

Michael looked at him, trying to read through his expression. Was Nicholas lying? He obviously didn't get here from the Granilith in the first place, so why would he need the Granilith to return?

But how could Michael say no? How could he not show Nicholas the Granilith and put Maria's life in jeopardy?

"You don't believe me," Nicholas said softly. Then his face twisted in rage. "I had hoped I didn't have to do this again, I mean, you seem like an alright guy. But you're leaving me with not much choices."

Before Michael could react, Nicholas had twisted Michael's arm back and placing a hand on his forehead again.

"NO!" Michael choked but it was useless. All his energy was draining out of him alongside with his memories.

_Hatching out of the pods for the first time. Frightened._

_Reunited with Max and Isabel again. Happiness._

_Hank lashing out on him when he refused to wash his clothes. Hatred; rage._

_Finding out Max had told Liz their secret. Shock._

_Stealing Maria's Jetta, with her following. Irritated._

_Kissing Maria for the first time. Want; need._

_The gang restoring his 'Balance'. Gratitude._

_Following River Dog to the sighting, had to be his father. Hope._

_Him and Isabel making a mark outside the library, waiting for Nasedo. Determination._

_Maria wanting him to open up to have flashes. Scared._

_Max kidnapped and placed in the 'White Room'. Terrified._

_Tess explaining the 'Royal Four'. Belonging._

_Isabel's birthday showing him the Granilith—_

"NOOOOO!" Michael gasped trying to pull back from the firm grip. It was pointless. Nicholas was too strong.

"Nice spot," Nicholas commented finally taking away his hand. "Good-bye Rath, maybe we'll meet again."

…………………………………

For the past forty-five minutes, Jesse was in shock. It was the only emotion he was feeling.

Shocked when Isabel tumbled into his office, shocked she'd _go _to him and now shocked with what she was saying.

An _alien_! No way! How can a girl as pretty and perfect as her be an alien? They were ugly, dangerous creatures! And Isabel was the sweetest thing he had ever met.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Isabel softly whispered, her light caramel eyes studying him.

Jesse nervously twitched in his chair. He was still holding her warm hand but his hand felt ice-frozen.

"I…It's hard…" Jesse said offering a weak smile.

Isabel returned a smile too except hers was amused. She pulled away his hand and Jesse longed to hold it again. With her hand she touched his mug and it transformed from navy to hot pink.

"Jesus!" he squeaked jumping up from his chair.

"Jesse," Isabel pleaded, her eyes watering again. "You promised me, you'd understand."

Jesse stared stupidly at her face. She was still as beautiful as ever but she had the darkest secret. She was an alien. He had the right to be scared! When he _promised _he would understand, he thought her problems were…normal.

"I'm the same person," Isabel said her voice breaking. "I just can manipulate molecular structure. You have no idea how hard it is for us to keep it all to ourselves."

"Us?" Jesse breathed. Oh God, there was more of them. How many people were aliens under masks? His parents? Her dad—

"My brother and Michael," Isabel said feebly. "So was Tess but she's…gone."

Michael. Jesse remembered that name. She was yelling at Michael and Jesse was jealous. But now he was scared.

"Please Jesse, I have to know I can trust you," Isabel begged. "Only five other people know, my…friends. Not even my parents know. Please…Jesse…"

Jesse tried to warm up his muscles that had forgotten how to work. He slowly nodded.

"Okay," he said. "You can trust me."

But could he trust himself?

……………………..

Nicholas was so proud of himself. He had found out where the Granilith was. Leaving Rath doubling over was such a pathetic sight.

Kivar would be so proud of him. He would be the best second in command. Every cell inside him wanted to jump on the Granilith and wiz away but he still had to something.

He had tried, for his whole life, to impress and make Kivar proud. Now it was his turn. He was going to take Vilandra too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters or any of the places although I wud lyk Zan. :D

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel.

i just want 2 add that my story is after 'Summer of '47' and Future Max went to himself instead. The only change I want to make before that episode is that Courtney doesn't exist. Also the characters didn't bother with Whitaker's death (episode 'Harvest') so didn't meet the other Skins.

Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Since she's more into Jesse she doesn't care as much about Grant Sorenson.

Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

i also realise dat at my previous story when michael and maria kissed there was a flash of maria catching michael out with courtney. argh! the horror. sorry! lets say courtney booked out of town and no one really noticed...

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought!

I want to say that I only discovered Roswell a few months ago. I haven't watched any of the episodes so I decided to buy the DVD box set. The only problem is that I live in Australia and they only have the first two seasons. So I apologise for some mistakes I made (eg. Isabel not touching a photo when dream walking, Tess closing her eyes when mindwarping). I also apologise if I miss something critical since I haven't seen the last season. It's coming out on the 15th of March in Australia! Tomorrow, yay!

Also I have started a new story 'Living With My Best Friend's Rival', so if you're free, please have a read! thanks! lots of love, tiff

**Feedback to Reviews: **thank u 2 Blame It On Love keirah and Trude for reviewin! i hope u guys enjoy this one!

**Chapter Nine**

Jesse forced a smile on his face as he listened to Isabel. It was just so hard; too hard. How was he supposed to act normal when he was just a few metres from an alien!

How the hell did her friends cope with this? Didn't they live in constant fear that if they pissed the aliens off, the aliens might blow them up or something?

"Jesse?" Isabel's soft voice called. "Jesse?"

"Uh, yeah!" Jesse said coughing slightly. His cheeks started to colour.

Isabel's eyes dropped to the floor, fidgeting with her hands. She then slowly looked back up.

"Do you know why I told you?" she whispered.

Jesse didn't answer for a few seconds. That was a good question. He had no freakin' idea why she told him. It wasn't like he wanted to know.

"No," Jesse said, the first honest answer he had said when Isabel first came plummeting into his office.

"Because I thought I could trust you, I thought this would help you. Open your mind to other things, explain why I've always been a little…funny," Isabel slowly explained.

She didn't say anything after that, just roam the room with her beautiful eyes. Jesse would never understand how someone as gorgeous as her would have these dark secrets.

She suddenly looked up, her eyes moist yet hard. She moved closer, leaning over the desk—the barrier—between them.

Jesse's breath were coming out in ragged breaths now. She was so close; he could see every pore in her skin, her long eyelashes, her lips—Christ, her ruby lips! Looking so inviting, so soft.

"I…" Jesse croaked. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to think about the consequences with her lips a breath away. All he wanted was to kiss her; taste her.

"Shh…" Isabel murmured reaching over the desk and placing two cool fingers on his lips. His lips burned under her fingers. He wanted to move his lips across her smooth skin, he wanted to trace the delicate patterns on her palm with his tongue, he wanted—no! Can't! Phillip was his boss! He would be fired!

But before he could back away or even utter another word, Isabel had managed to sit on his desk and cover his lips with hers.

Screw Phillip Evans. Screw sensibility. This was what he had always wanted. And the only thing that made sense.

……………………

Michael had no idea what to do. Should he go after Nicholas and try to stop him getting the Granilith once again? Or should he warn the gang?

Either way he was screwed. Nicholas could kill him with a wink and the gang would be so disappointed at him. How could he had trusted a Skin as quickly as that?

He didn't want to see Maria's disappointed, pitied face again but still…he had to apologise. Tell her he loved her and always will.

So with only Maria in his mind and his support, he grudged his way back to her house.

…………………

In Maria's living room there was only silence. It hung from every corner and no one or anyone disturbed it. Everyone —Alex, Liz, Max and Maria herself—seemed cautious; taking breaths so little that it wasn't heard at all.

Maria cleared her throat trying to break the awful silence, trying to think of something cheerful to say. All eyes turned to her blank and draining away all her energy.

Maria blushed despite the situation she was in. She hated it when she was caught out of it. She shook her head at them sadly, willing them to say something; do something!

The awkwardness broke when someone broke through her front door. Michael!

"MICHAEL!" they all screamed in unison; shock and happiness heard in their voices.

"Michael!" Maria sobbed running up to him and throwing her arms around him.

She knew she said she'd let him go but that seemed years ago. Her hair had probably gone white when Michael had walked out!

She didn't include the main part—that she had to touch him again. She was now pressed tight against his chest, her arms were woven around his shoulders and still she couldn't get enough of him.

She thought she had cried out all the tears but like most times in her life she was wrong. Her eyes started to well with tears; stinging her swollen eyes. She knew she wasn't the only that cared about Michael and that she was being selfish hogging him to herself but she didn't care.

Michael pulled back a fraction making Maria's heart start to break. Of course, how could she forget? He didn't care about her. He had left her before and why he came back couldn't _possibly _be because of her.

Maria started to pull back, knowing her heart couldn't take it much longer. Michael caught her by surprise when he grabbed her hips stopping her from pulling away. He crouched down so he was eye-to-eye with her.

"I love you, Maria," he croaked. "I had right from the 'porno-Alladin' room. I never stopped and I was a fool to try and disguise it."

Maria shook her head and a relieved sob escaped her lips. She had waited so long to hear those words again but somehow it didn't seem to matter. Michael's eyes were reflecting love but also fear; one of the emotions he hides so well.

"Michael, you don't have to say it," Maria whispered against his chin. "I don't want you to feel obligated in any way."

Michael shook his head this time then pulled back a bit more but not fully out of Maria's reach. When he looked at everyone else it the room, Maria felt her blood turn to ice. She knew it was something bad.

"I've done something horrible and we don't have much time," Michael rasped weakly. "I trusted Nicholas, which was wrong. He's now after the Granilith."

"WHAT!" Max exploded. Liz hushed him, trying to calm him down.

"It wasn't my f…" Michael trailed off and Maria tightened her grip on him. She knew she should care about Nicholas having the Granilith but she didn't. Michael had returned, couldn't Max understand that?

"It was my fault," Michael said after he cleared his throat. "I fully accept whatever you decide to discipline me."

Maria quickly looked at Max, afraid. Max looked very angry; angrier than he was at Isabel if that was even possible. He looked like he was ready to strike so Maria positioned herself in between them.

"Don't," Maria said firmly. "We don't have time for yelling. We should stop Nicholas."

Max looked like he was going to protest but then slowly nodded.

"Well, we should hurry then," he said in a bitter voice. He left briskly without looking at Michael once.

"Mich…" Maria said softly looking up at him. She could feel the betrayal and hurt pouring out of him.

Michael gave her a strain smile.

"I've been a dik ever since we met our dupes. I'm deeply sorry and I don't care whether you forgive me or not. No, I _do _care but I fully understand if you don't forgive me. Why should you be with someone that puts your life in danger? God, Maria, the stuff Nicholas did…" Michael trailed off and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Michael, I—" Maria was cut off with Max's angered voice.

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING!" Maria winced and heard Liz mutter to him to calm down.

Knowing that she didn't have much time, Maria cut her speech short by saying, "Michael, screw all the safety crap. I. Make. My. Own. Choices. Now, lets go and cane Nicholas's skinny a. He'll be sorry he duped my man."

Maria took a moment to enjoy the stunned look on his face.

"Come on, Space Boy," Maria said tugging him out the door. "Lets kick some Marian butts!"

Maria knew she was happier than she should be but she didn't care. Because Michael was back.

……………………….

Vilandra was Nicholas's soulmate. He could feel it in every part of his body. When he saw the blonde version, not Lonnie, he knew she was the real one. Not the defects.

And he had a dazzling connection, which meant he knew where she was 24/7. And now he knew she was in some building.

He could feel his heart pumping faster and faster when he was getting closer to her. When he reached the door he banged it open, unable to resist seeing her again.

But what he saw, shocked him so much, he lost his breath for the first time in his life. _His _Vilandra was making out with a Latin-looking guy.

The anger the filled his tiny body was so strong it nearly knocked him from his feet. Normally Nicholas was an in control guy but not now. His hand raised without him knowing and blasted the hell out of the Latin guy.

He stumbled back breaking the kiss.

"Nicholas?" Vilandra whispered, her eyes gigantic from shock and fright.

"My dearest Vilandra," Nicholas snarled. "I'm taking you home no matter if you want to or not."

"What?" Vilandra gasped. "Roswell is my home."

"No, it is not," Nicholas growled angrily. Why did this Royal Four keep insisting Roswell was their home? "Antar is!"

"Isabel…be…careful…" the Latin guy croaked from the floor. He raised his hand as if that was going to help him. Humans would never be strong enough.

"You should," Nicholas said surprised that he actually agreed with him. "If you don't come with me I will hurt those dearest to you. Rath has suffered heaps."

"No!" Vilandra said her eyes filling with tears. "Michael…"

"You shouldn't care what Rath thinks," Nicholas said knowing that Vilandra should know the truth about her 'soulmate'. As if she belonged with Rath! "He was right under my control with one simple name: Maria."

Nicholas didn't understand why The Royal Four was associating with humans. All they did was make them weak. Weakness was never an option.

"What do you want?" Vilandra whispered. Her eyes darted so quickly at the Latin guy Nicholas wasn't even sure if she did or not.

"I want you to come with me," Nicholas said smiling with pride. This was easier than predicted. "Back to Antar where we will rule together."

Vilandra smiled; it was pained and sad but still was a smile. She slowly nodded.

"Okay," she agreed.

Nicholas stuck out his hand.

"Come on, Vilandra. And to assure you, I do _not _look a thing like this back in Antar. I am the most handsome guy on the planet."

Vilandra's smiled widened and she grabbed his hand. Electricity shot through his fingers and down his spine from her touch.

And then he felt himself get twisted and Vilandra smacking her palm down hard on his lower back.

_Bith! _ She was trying to break his husk! Too bad he wasn't like the other Skins.

Nicholas broke from her grasp and faced her. She was panting and she looked very afraid. Good, she should be.

"You will regret this," Nicholas snarled trying to keep his composture.

He shot out a burst of energy and knocked her off her feet, unconscious. The Latin guy was looking at him with fear.

"Don't worry," Nicholas assured him. "She will be out of your life for good."

He flicked his hand and Isabel hovered after him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters or any of the places although I wud lyk Zan. :D

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel.

i just want 2 add that my story is after 'Summer of '47' and Future Max went to himself instead. The only change I want to make before that episode is that Courtney doesn't exist. Also the characters didn't bother with Whitaker's death (episode 'Harvest') so didn't meet the other Skins.

Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Since she's more into Jesse she doesn't care as much about Grant Sorenson.

Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

i also realise dat at my previous story when michael and maria kissed there was a flash of maria catching michael out with courtney. argh! the horror. sorry! lets say courtney booked out of town and no one really noticed...

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought!

I want to say that I only discovered Roswell a few months ago. I haven't watched any of the episodes so I decided to buy the DVD box set. The only problem is that I live in Australia and they only have the first two seasons. So I apologise for some mistakes I made (eg. Isabel not touching a photo when dream walking, Tess closing her eyes when mindwarping). I also apologise if I miss something critical since I haven't seen the last season.

Also I have started a new story 'Living With My Best Friend's Rival', so if you're free, please have a read! thanks! lots of love, tiff

**Feedback to Reviews: **thank u 2 keirah reviewin! this chapter is not as good as the others so i apologise! thanx also 2 ­Blame It On Love for reviewin! hope this one is good enough! LoL.

i appologise 2 though that are reading for how long the update took. the last times i tried it wouldn't work so i'm glad it did now! yay:)

**Chapter Ten**

Liz nervously glanced at her boyfriend from the corner of her eye. He looked so tense like he was about to spring off at any second. Liz could understand why Max would be upset but this upset! It was insane.

"Uh…where are we going?" Alex anxiously asked from the back, his voice coming out slightly high.

"Maybe you should know, since you're dating my sister!" Max snapped.

"Max!" Liz said appalled.

She could not understand how insensitive her boyfriend was being. He may be the king back in Antar but here he definitely was not.

"What?" Max growled at her.

Liz couldn't help the sting of pain with by the way he addressed her. She hadn't done anything wrong so why should he be cold at her?

Max screeched to a stop outside his house.

"Wait here," he commanded in a deadly voice.

When Max stormed into his house Maria, who had her arms wrapped around Michael protectively, whispered, "What crawled up his a?"

"Don't ask," Liz sighed.

"Do you know why we stopped here?" Michael asked tonelessly.

Liz couldn't believe what he done but she couldn't blame him. He acted on impulse and he was hurt. She also couldn't believe he was back either; she had truly believed he was gone.

It was so sweet to see her best friend and Michael reunite. It was such a blissful moment, Liz's eyes filled with tears. Maria deserved to be happy.

"No," Alex said answering Michael's questions.

Michael looked a bit uncomfortable continuing on but he said, "I know I'm no leader but I don't think looking for Izzy now is very important. I think we should try and stop Nicholas. He could come back with an army."

Liz felt a sour taste enter her mouth. An army from Antar trying to take away her Max. It was unbearable.

"You're right," Liz whispered scared that Max would appear. "But I don't think Max is very happy right now."

"You got that right," Maria grumbled.

Max returned, running his hand through his hair looking dishevelled. His beautiful eyes were haunted.

"Isabel's not in there I have no idea where she would be," Max said hopping back into the jeep.

"Maybe we should split up," Liz suggested hopefully. "Maybe two of us look for Iz and three of us go after Nicholas."

"If that's so," Michael said cutting off Max. He quickly hurried on when he saw Max's look. "Max and I should go. Putting your lives in danger is not what any of us want. Nicholas is…strong."

Max snorted and Michael turned red. For once, Michael didn't yell back.

"Max?" Liz asked uncertainly. "What should we do?"

"You, Maria and Alex look for Isabel and warn her about Nicholas," Max ordered. "Michael and I will go for the Granilith."

"Okay," Liz said in a small voice.

She knew fighting with Max right now would be wasting precious time. She didn't want to look for Isabel, she wanted to help Max and watch his every move.

"Good," Max said roaring the Jeep back to life. "I'll drop you guys at Maria's on the way."

………………………………

Every cell inside Jesse hurt. Everything was blurry. He hardly remembered anything except a little kid taking Isabel away.

Isabel! Oh, God, was she okay!

Aliens. He had thought that maybe they were okay since Isabel was. But that kid was purely evil. And he kept calling Isabel Vilandra. It sounded like an alien name and Isabel had not seemed so foreign to him before.

Jesse struggled to get on his feet. It was useless. He was too weak and everything was swarming in front of him.

He took in a deep breath. It burnt his lungs and made him feel dizzier.

He had to do something. He had saw the fear in Isabel's eyes. He had to save her.

Suddenly a beep seemed to clear his head a bit more.

"_Oh great, I reached your answering machine. It's Phillip, I have a new case…"_

Yes, he could tell Phillip Evans. But what? A small kid came in and took Isabel? He would sound crazy.

Gritting his teeth, Jesse forced himself to crawl on, ignoring the pain that was burning his flesh.

_Don't hang up._

It was just a few more inches away. If only he could reach it…

_Please don't hang up._

Thinking of Isabel, Jesse used all his energy to pick up the phone. Yes!

"He…hello?" Jesse coughed. His voice was rusted and his throat hurt.

"Jesse, is that you?" Phillip asked sounding concerned. "Are you okay?"

_No, I'm not bloody okay. I just had the worst hours of my _life.

"Isabel," Jesse croaked. What was that kid's name! He heard Isabel yell it out.

"What! Isabel, what's wrong with Isabel!" Phillip demanded sounding frantic.

Nicholas that was his name.

"Nicholas…" Jesse said heaving in another painful breath. "He…has…Is…"

It was too much. Jesse had used up too much of his energy. He dropped the phone and he fell onto the floor.

Somewhere he dimly heard Phillip yell but he was drifting away.

_I hope you're going to be okay, Isabel_. It was Jesse's last thought before blackness embraced him.

………………………………..

"Blasted hell!" Phillip Evans cursed as he redialled Jesse for the fourth time. He wasn't picking up!

Phillip had never been so scared in his whole life. His daughter, his precious Isabel, was in trouble. He was sure of it.

He gave up on calling Jesse and tried Isabel. No luck there either.

Sweat was breaking out on Phillip's forehead. Not Isabel, please not his daughter. He tried Max.

_Please pick up_, he prayed.

"Hello?" Max's gruff voice filled Phillip's head.

"Oh, Max, thank goodness," Phillip said breathing a sigh of relief. Max knew what to do, he always did.

"Listen, I'm sort of busy, see ya," Max said tiredly.

"Hang on!" Phillip cried before he could hang up.

"What?"

"It's Isabel," Phillip panted.

"What?" This time Max sounded more awake and urgent. "What is it?"

"Jesse called and said Isabel," Phillip said trying to remember. How could he forget! He was only talking to him a few minutes before! "He said Nicholas as well. I don't know what it means but—"

"Thank you," Max said and hanged up.

Phillip stared at his mobile in disbelief. He had always let his children do whatever he desired but from now on, he was going to find out the truth. Max and Isabel had both been acting strange since they became friends with Liz Parker.

…………………………………..

Michael silently winced as Max sped up the Jeep. He was going so fast Michael wouldn't be surprised if the Jeep blew up.

"Who was that?" Michael asked.

Michael knew that he deserved whatever the gang decided to do with him but he never thought Max would crack it this bad. Max had knew him the longest so he should at least understand.

"My dad," Max said tensely. "He said Jesse called him and Jesse said something about Isabel _and _Nicholas. I think Nicholas might have her."

Jesse. That name again. Where had he heard it?

Then Michael remembered. Jesse was who Isabel was talking to on the phone when Michael talked to her earlier before. He had thought it was a girl but Jesse Ramirez, who associated with Phillip Evans, was a guy. No, a _man_. Why was Isabel with _him_?

"Is Isabel close with Jesse?" Michael asked.

"Don't know and don't care," Max snapped. "Isabel's life is in danger, I'm sure of it."

Of course. All hail Max-the-King, he whom must be obeyed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters or any of the places although I wud lyk Zan. :D

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel.

i just want 2 add that my story is after 'Summer of '47' and Future Max went to himself instead. The only change I want to make before that episode is that Courtney doesn't exist. Also the characters didn't bother with Whitaker's death (episode 'Harvest') so didn't meet the other Skins.

Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Since she's more into Jesse she doesn't care as much about Grant Sorenson.

Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

i also realise dat at my previous story when michael and maria kissed there was a flash of maria catching michael out with courtney. argh! the horror. sorry! lets say courtney booked out of town and no one really noticed...

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought!

I want to say that I only discovered Roswell a few months ago. I haven't watched any of the episodes so I decided to buy the DVD box set. The only problem is that I live in Australia and they only have the first two seasons. So I apologise for some mistakes I made (eg. Isabel not touching a photo when dream walking, Tess closing her eyes when mindwarping). I also apologise if I miss something critical since I haven't seen the last season.

Also I have started a new story 'Living With My Best Friend's Rival', so if you're free, please have a read! thanks! lots of love, tiff

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx to cutepoison for reviewin! yer sorry i kno max is out of character but i needed to cause some drama!

**About this Chapter: **this chapter is very stupid and kinds of loses its touch and i apologise. i ran out of ideas. i promise the next one will be more better. also, you have to read the prequel to understand some stuff. :)

**Chapter Eleven**

"This is pointless!" Maria growled throwing her hands up. She was the only one that would say that.

They had been in Maria's Jetta for fifteen minutes, circling Roswell unsure where to go.

"Isabel could be anywhere! She could be on her way to marry someone for all we know!" Maria said, all worn out.

Alex stiffened and Liz poked Maria quickly when she realised. Sometimes Maria has to think before saying anything.

"Joke!" Maria said in an unenthusiastic voice. It was obvious she was too tired to put any energy into anything.

"Where would Isabel be?" Liz murmured trying to use her brain. She was one of the smartest chicks yet she had no idea where her boyfriend's sister was!

"Maybe you should try calling her?" Alex suggested weakly from the back.

"No go," Maria said shaking her head. "Tried before and no one picked up."

"You could try again," Alex pointed out.

"You try it then!" Maria snapped throwing her mobile at Alex. Alex barely caught it and he glared at Maria.

Liz tried to ignore her best friends and make her brain function. Where could Isabel be!

"Uh…is Isabel there?"

Liz felt her bones go cold as she heard Alex talk into the mobile. Isabel _always _was the one that answered her mobile; she would never let anyone answer it. Isabel thought it was impolite to let anyone else.

"What the hell! How come it works now!" Maria screeched looking frustrated and annoyed.

"Shh!" Liz hushed her as she tried to listen to Alex's conversation. She slowed Maria's car down and parked it on the sideway of the road.

"It's Alex. Yeah, yeah, a boy. Alexander."

Maria seemed to catch Liz's drift too because she stopped talking too. She reached over and clutched Liz's hand tightly in hers. She now knew too that there was something weird about this.

Alex suddenly let out a sound between a shriek and a gasp and dropped the phone. His face was so pale it was practically translucent.

"Blasted hell, Alex! That's my phone!"

Liz ignored Maria and asked, "What happened?"

"That was Nicholas, I was sure of it!" Alex panted, his eyes looking ghastly and almost wet. "He said I'll never see Isabel again."

"Then we must get to the Granilith!" Maria said. "Michael said that's where Nicholas was headed and he must have Isabel with him!"

"I'm calling Max," Liz said, fear gnawing at every section of her petite body. She started the engine.

Liz was one of those few people that agreed with the law you shouldn't talk on the mobile whilst driving. But this was different. This was an emergency!

"What!" Max's gruff, annoyed voice snapped.

Liz couldn't help but flinch at his harsh tone. She didn't put her called ID on private so he knew exactly who she was. So why was he being so cold? Didn't he love her?

"Nicholas has Isabel," Liz said trying to ignore his cold tone.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Max said cackling wildly. From his end of the line, she heard a sharp squeal of the tires.

"You knew?" Liz whispered shocked. Why didn't Max tell her before? He could've ended their suspense and their craziness trying to find Isabel. That wasn't the main reason Liz felt torn at the moment. She and Max were suppose to confide each other with everything.

"Yes, I knew! Now you're keeping me up here so good-bye!"

Liz let out a sad sob as Max hanged up. Why was he being like this to her? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"You okay?" Maria asked, looking concerned.

"That was Max, he was so….mean!" Liz said trying to control her tears. She shouldn't cry now. It wouldn't help anything or anyone.

"It must be the Evans today," Maria tried to joke but failed. No one seemed to be in the mood to crack the smallest smile.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked trying to change the subject. God bless her. She was so sweet and didn't deserve to live in constant stress.

"The Granilith," Liz answered and sped the Jetta even more.

…………………………………..

Max had never had a worse day in his life. He thought that when Pierce was torturing him that was bad. Wrong. He thought that when Tess tried to manipulate him that was worse. Wrong. Because he hadn't met Nicholas yet. Now he had and he knew that this was the worst thing that could happen.

Nicholas came and _befriended _Michael, which no one could do less than a day. He then came and _kidnapped _his sister. How could someone as little as him be capable of these things?

Max stopped at the Granilith and jumped out of the jeep. Michael followed but his fear was evident.

'"Don't tell me you're scared," Max scoffed. "You? Scared? That doesn't mix."

"Nicholas is scary," Michael commented in a low voice. "He has more powers than any of us have."

Max raised his eyebrows sceptically. Skins were scary but they weren't _that _powerful. Smack their backsides and they turn into dust. Pronto. He asked Michael if he did that.

Michael turned the faintest pink.

"I…forgot."

Max used to enjoy it when Michael knew he did a wrong doing or when Michael was embarrassed. It was such a rare, precious sight. But now it annoyed him. How could Michael _forget _something as important as that? It was so wrong!

Max ignored him and placed his hand over the section of rock. It opened and he entered.

"Quietly," Max mouthed at Michael. Michael gave a curt nod, his fear slowly disappearing.

When Max saw Nicholas and Isabel, he had to control himself from gasping. Isabel, eyes closed, was _inside _the Granilith and Nicholas was looking at a long crystal thing that was halfway through the Granilith. There were orange dots around the Granilith but they were disappearing quickly.

Max made a lunge but Michael pulled his back.

"What are you doing?" Max hissed in a low, angry voice.

"We go together," Max whispered back. "We'll be stronger. We pull out that crystal thing, okay?"

"How do you know that won't blow us up or something?" Max asked.

"Nicholas told me before," Michael said. "Now, get ready. Three…two…one!"

Max and Michael jumped from their hiding spot together at the same time.

"Boo!" Max sneered catching Nicholas by surprise.

"You're both too weak! And too late!" he snarled. He blasted them both back, touched the Granilith, and was inside it too.

"Good-bye, we will meet again!"

Michael was right. This kid was strong! A force had never weakened him so much. His muscles lacked in power and he struggled to breath.

"NO!" Michael's voice came out a hoarse but dripping with loathe. There was a huge blast and Max watched as the crystal blew up into smaller fragments.

Nicholas and Isabel fell down from the Granilith; Isabel still passed out. Nicholas looked dazed and then his face twisted with rage.

"I told you to piss off!" he thundered at a very weak Michael. "Now you definitely crossed the line! I will kill you!"

Nicholas continued to throw bursts of energy at Michael who lay defenceless. His whole body started to bleed and there were dark maroon patches on his black T-shirt.

"Don't!" Max said feeling pathetic. There was nothing he could do. His green shield wasn't even working either!

"You may be king on Antar but you will never be king to me!" Nicholas spat blasting him back before continuing to attack Michael.

"He said don't. And he's king whether you like it or not."

Max turned his sore head and saw…Zan and Ava! Nicholas did too and he stopped assaulting Michael. He looked gob smacked.

"What the fck is this!" Nicholas swore.

"Reality?" Ava quirked.

She was still a split image of Tess who still haunted Max's dreams but there was something different about her. Her hair was now died sky-blue with pink stripes but that wasn't why she looked different. She looked…confident.

Zan still looked exactly the same. Just more bitter if that's possible.

"Lonnie and Rath lied. We didn't die. But you are going to," Zan said from his tight lips.

Then the most incredible sight appeared. Ava and Zan held hands and with their other hands blasted the hell out of Nicholas. Pink, purple and blue swirled around Nicholas and when the colours slowly evaporated, Nicholas was gone too.

Max always a quiet guy that never talked much but back then there were always thoughts swarming inside his head. Now there were none. The shock of this incredibility had wiped out any possible thoughts.

"Thank you," Michael croaked.

Max looked at him and felt proud of his best friend who might as well be his brother. He was now ashamed of the way he acted towards him. It wasn't Michael's fault; he had just done what he believed.

"Any time," Ava said with a radiant smile.

Max wished that Tess was more like this Ava. Not because of this 'destiny' principle but because it would be so much more fun. And since Tess was with Nasedo a lot, she could've taught them so much.

"Why are you here?" Max wondered out loud. He had remembered that Zan has said he'd never see him again.

Ava looked sheepish and embarrassed, taking Zan's forearm for support. Now she looked more like the Ava that Max remembered from last time. Zan looked down at her with admiration.

"Since back in Antar Zan and Ava were destined soulmates, they had a connection," Zan explained bluntly. "Ava had a dream of this; we think she might be developing premonitions. Anyway she recognised Nicholas as N'Kulus from Antar. He was Kivar's second in command."

Max felt himself smiling. No wonder Zan was proud of Ava. She really was adorable.

"But why did you bother do something about it?" Max asked after a pause. "You said we wouldn't see each other again."

Zan gave his trademark smirk.

"I lied. We're good guys. We need to stick together. N'Kulus would've disrupted Antar, which is also Ava and mine's home. We're the Royal Four. We're supposed to protect it," he explained.

Max felt his smile widen and was surprised when he saw Zan do the exact thing. It was like looking in a mirror except the clothes, hair, piercing and extra facial hair.

Isabel groaned and stirred on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and let out another groan.

"What I miss?" she asked.

They all looked at each other.

"Everything."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters or any of the places although I wud lyk Zan. :D

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel.

i just want 2 add that my story is after 'Summer of '47' and Future Max went to himself instead. The only change I want to make before that episode is that Courtney doesn't exist. Also the characters didn't bother with Whitaker's death (episode 'Harvest') so didn't meet the other Skins.

Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Since she's more into Jesse she doesn't care as much about Grant Sorenson.

Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

i also realise dat at my previous story when michael and maria kissed there was a flash of maria catching michael out with courtney. argh! the horror. sorry! lets say courtney booked out of town and no one really noticed...

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought!

I want to say that I only discovered Roswell a few months ago. I haven't watched any of the episodes so I decided to buy the DVD box set. The only problem is that I live in Australia and they only have the first two seasons. So I apologise for some mistakes I made (eg. Isabel not touching a photo when dream walking, Tess closing her eyes when mindwarping). I also apologise if I miss something critical since I haven't seen the last season.

Also I have started a new story 'Living With My Best Friend's Rival', so if you're free, please have a read! thanks! lots of love, tiff

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx to Blame It On Love for reviewin! ur a legend and u made me smile:):):)

i won't be updating much cuz i hav exams! same with my other story! appologies!

**About this Chapter:** i'm so sorry! but this chapter is so stupid too! i thnk i'm losing my touch in this story. :'(:'(:'(:'(:'(:'(

**Chapter Twelve**

It was over. Michael had never thought he could be so relaxed his whole life. But right now everything was peaceful; perfect.

He heard a laugh, which broke his trance. A laugh. _Max's _laugh. Michael hadn't heard Max laugh in ages.

Michael looked over to Max and saw that he was talking to Zan and Ava. They were all laughing and Max had Zan's hand in a fierce handshake. Ava stood shyly on Zan's side but still smiling.

"Why are we all laughing? Nicholas!" Isabel said alarmed from Michael's side. Michael looked down at her.

"He's dead," Michael said and couldn't hold back the glee in his voice.

"He's…oh thank God!" Isabel said looking relieved.

Michael smirked. Then he remembered something.

"Who's Jessie? I thought—," Michael was cut off when Isabel jumped. Zan, Max and Ava saw too and they turned around as well.

"What is it?" Max asked alert.

"I…I have to do something!" Isabel squeaked and she ran out of the Granilith.

Everyone looked after her gob smacked. Zan broke the silence.

"She is so not like Lonnie," he muttered.

"What did you do, Michael?" Max asked. This time he didn't look angry but in awe and worry.

"I just said Jessie," Michael said with a shrug.

…………………………………

Isabel felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about him!

_Screech_.

A car halted to a stop in front of her. Red wearing out. Maria's Jetta. This must be a sign. A quicker way to get to Jesse.

"Isabel!"

Alex. The guy that loved her and tried to protect her. The guy she was half-with. The guy in front of her.

"Alex," Isabel whispered back. She felt like she was in a daze. Did she have feelings for Alex?

"What's going on? Where's Max? Nicholas!" Liz cried frantically.

"It's all okay," Isabel croaked.

She watched unable to move as Alex moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. It felt…nice.

"What are you talking about? How's Michael!" Maria yelled.

"He's okay," Isabel said falling limply into Alex's open arms. She swallowed as she felt him brush her hair.

"You'll be fine," he murmured into her hair.

But she didn't feel fine. She was far from fine. There's Jesse and there's Alex. Did she have to choose between them?

Isabel closed her eyes and the first thing she saw was the last time she saw Jesse. Getting beaten up. Unconscious.

She jumped out of Alex's arm.

"I…I have to go somewhere," she said hoarsely and opened Maria's Jetta.

No keys. No problem. She placed her hand over the engine and it roared into life. Then she sped off hearing Alex's muffled cry.

…………………………….

"MICHAEL! IT'S MARIA! OPEN UP!" Maria yelled as she pounded at the Pod Chamber.

How come she couldn't put her hand over the rock and make it open? Why could only aliens can?

"Maria, stop!" Liz cried when Maria tried to beat the hard rock again. Liz grabbed her wrist. It was bleeding and Maria hadn't even noticed.

"You're hurting yourself! They can't hear us and Isabel said they're fine," Liz said almost tearfully.

"But she was all zombie-like! She didn't know what she was talking about," Maria said close to tears herself. "Michael's in there."

"If Isabel is out then Michael must be too, if Michael was hurt she would've told us," Liz reasoned.

Maria swallowed and nodded. She painfully took her hand from Liz's and wiped at her tears. Liz was right.

The Pod Chamber suddenly opened and Michael, Max, Zan and…TESS! Maria felt her throat constrict and the air catch in her throat.

"Break out of it, Michael! She's mindwarping you!" Maria shrieked running for Michael and slapping his arms.

She still had nightmares about Tess every night. Tess had made them go through so much hell. Killing Liz…

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked pinning her arms so she couldn't move.

"Tess!" she gasped.

She let out a squeak as Tess shifted. But she wasn't closing her eyes or anything she looked embarrassed.

"Maria!" Michael hissed in a low, disappointed voice. "That's Ava."

Maria was too shocked to answer. Ohmigod! How stupid! No wonder Ava looked embarrassed. Being mistaken for that murderess! And who else would Zan be with anyway? Oh and Tess was dead. Duh.

"I'm so sorry," Maria babbled at the petite blonde wrapped around Zan. "I'm just still shaken up. You know, about Nicholas and stuff."

Ava gave a small smile and tightened her grip around Zan. Zan pecked her forehead and squeezed her shoulders.

"Yeah, where is Nicholas?" Liz asked looking up at Max with frightened, large eyes.

"He was caning Michael and I's asses but Zan and Ava came. They killed him," Max explained cutting the story short.

Maria took in another sharp intake. Michael was fighting Nicholas and losing? She pulled away from him and scanned his body. There were many scratches.

"You're hurt!" Maria exclaimed tears filling her eyes. Why did Michael have to even experience pain?

"It's okay," Michael murmured and pulled her back in a tight embrace.

Maria looked over his shoulder and saw two other couples that looked almost as happy as Maria. Almost. Because no one could be as happy as Maria when she had Michael.

A pant broke the spell of the tranquillity surrounding three couples. It was Alex.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked a frown above her eyebrows.

"Isabel," Alex wheezed.

"What? Is she okay?" Max immediately straightened.

Alex nodded and Maria noticed everyone blew out a breath of relief.

"I was with her and then she just took Maria's car and left," Alex said with a hopeless shrug. He looked love-stricken but also lost.

"What? My car?" Maria asked. Why was Isabel stealing her car?

"She had to go somewhere," Alex said speaking up for her defence.

"Yeah," Michael said scratching his head looking tired. "I mentioned Jessie and Isabel just ran."

"Co-worker Jesse?" Max inquired.

Michael shrugged.

"Who knows?"

………………………………….

Isabel choked as she fell out of Maria's Jetta and to her father's building. There was an ambulance outside.

She ran to Jesse's office. He had to be okay. He had to! It was all her fault that he got hurt. She should've been able to disarm Nicholas.

On the way she saw her father and Jesse on a stretcher. She let out a sob.

"Izzy! Are you okay? You have so many bruises…" Phillip said coming towards her and stroking her hair.

The touch reminded her of Alex. No! Can't think about Alex now. Jesse was dying.

"I'm fine but Je—Mr. Ramirez?" Isabel asked anxiously. They followed as paramedics wheeled him out of the building.

"I don't know," Phillip said worried creases on his forehead.

Isabel tried to control the feelings battling inside her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to murder Nicholas. She wanted to bring Max here and heal Jesse.

But she couldn't do any of those. It wasn't safe.

So she sniffed and followed after Jesse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **i do not own any of the characters or any of the places although I wud lyk Zan. :D

This is the sequel to 'If Only Things Were Perfect'. I strongly advise you to read that before you read the following.

**Summary: **warning: this may give away the prequel.

i just want 2 add that my story is after 'Summer of '47' and Future Max went to himself instead. The only change I want to make before that episode is that Courtney doesn't exist. Also the characters didn't bother with Whitaker's death (episode 'Harvest') so didn't meet the other Skins.

Max and Liz are of course the happy couple without any problems. Maria and Michael are still on a rocky edge but of course care deeply for each other. Alex is dating quite solidly with Isabel. Isabel, though, is having second thoughts about Alex when she meets Jesse Ramirez…Since she's more into Jesse she doesn't care as much about Grant Sorenson.

Also the people that were in the summit are pretty unhappy that there were only 'two' people left in the Royal Four. Lonnie and Rath are having flashes of what happened that night when Ava erased their memories…But apart from that everything is perfect. :D

i also realise dat at my previous story when michael and maria kissed there was a flash of maria catching michael out with courtney. argh! the horror. sorry! lets say courtney booked out of town and no one really noticed...

**Author's Note: **i just want 2 say i doubt that this story will be as good as the first. :( and just a query… 'who do you think is better for Iz: Alex or Jesse?' if you review plz put your thought!

I want to say that I only discovered Roswell a few months ago. I haven't watched any of the episodes so I decided to buy the DVD box set. The only problem is that I live in Australia and they only have the first two seasons. So I apologise for some mistakes I made (eg. Isabel not touching a photo when dream walking, Tess closing her eyes when mindwarping). I also apologise if I miss something critical since I haven't seen the last season.

Also I have started a new story 'Living With My Best Friend's Rival', so if you're free, please have a read! thanks! lots of love, tiff

**Feedback to Reviews: **thanx to Blame It On Love, keirah, schizm01473, somewhere87 and Trude for reviewin or/and ritin a comment! its so nice dat u guys giv up ur time and i want to apologise for this lateness! i jst had my exams so didn't hav time. but now i'm free! all As in my first exam! YaY!

**About this Chapter:** i am a half happy and half upset that this is my final chapter for this story! i feel as if i have to close off this story as i'm losin interest and i feel like i'm draggin de story on. i also don't think i'm going to make a sequel. THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT GAVE UP THEIR TIME TO WRITE BACK TO ME BECAUSE I APPRECIATE IT! ALL YOU GUYS GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE. lotsa love!

I have also wrote a little message on the end. I want to write it here but it'll spoil this chapter.

**Query: **i was just wondering if I'm an okay writer…It's just that I've always gotten A+ in all English writing but this year I've been getting Bs and one A. My eng teacher this year is a lot stricter (and she doesn't have favourites cuz I had her since Yr 7 and i've gotten A+ in that subject). So if you have the time could you please tell me how I could improve my writing? thanx:)

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I want to apologise for the way I treated you Michael, it was wrong of me," Max mumbled blushing.

Liz reached over and gave her boyfriend a light squeeze on the hand. He had to know she supported him.

The gang decided to catch up and let out all the stress from the entire Nicholas dilemma. Everyone could make it except Isabel. Liz could tell that her best guy friend was troubled over the blonde.

"It's okay, bro, no hard feelings," Michael said clinking glasses with Max.

They were also at a posh restaurant dining out.

"It's over," Maria breathed with a relieved smile. "It's all over and I finally have my Michael back."

Liz was surprised to see Michael smile openly at Maria. Normally he would shut himself out.

Alex was quiet, which was unusual. He normally talked and normally was cheerful. Right now, he was all glum.

"What is it, Alex?" Liz asked placing a comforting hand on his arm.

Alex looked up at her with sad, large eyes. He looked like a lost, cute puppy.

"It's Iz," he whispered. "I don't know what's happening between us. I _love _her."

Liz couldn't think of any reassuring words. She rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure there's a perfect explanation," she said softly.

Alex snorted and played with the potatoes on his plate with a fork.

"What's up, Big Al?" Maria asked cheerfully from opposite Liz.

Alex coloured slightly before answering.

"Isabel. I don't know what's going on with us. I think we're broken up now or something."

Max sharply inhaled at his sister's name. Liz obviously heard as she was next to him but did Alex? She quickly glanced at him.

"What is it Max?" Alex heard too.

"I…well…" Max started uncomfortably.

"You can say it, I'm cool with whatever you throw at me," Alex reassured in a stoned voice.

"Before Nicholas, Iz was on the phone a lot. And she was…flirty," Max said with a wince.

Liz gasped. She didn't know which shocked her more. Was it because Max ratted out Izzy? Or was it because Izzy was cheating on Alex?

"Are…are you sure?" Maria asked suspiciously.

Max nodded and looked at his plate. So much for a comfy evening.

"Maxwell's not lying. Once I caught Isabel on the phone too. She was flushed when I caught her. She was talking to Jessie but Jessie could be a guy," Michael said in Max's defence.

"And Iz has been spending a lot of time at dad's work," Max pointed out. "There's a Jesse Ramirez there. But I don't think it's him. Waaaaay too old."

Alex was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. On closer inspections, he looked like he was about to cry.

Liz's heart went out to her best friend. Alex was a great guy and he was always there to make anyone laugh. He didn't deserve to be hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Alex," Maria said her eyes wet. Michael noticed this and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You deserve better."

Liz's eyes quickly snapped to Max to see if he would snap something but he didn't. He was looking apologetic too.

Liz had never been great friends with Isabel but after when Michael left, she started to dislike her. Liz couldn't believe the things Isabel was saying or how she attacked Maria. And now hurting sweet Alex who always looked out for everyone? What was that girl's problem?

"I'll talk to her," Max offered.

"Nah, it's okay," Alex whispered in a broken voice. "I will."

…………………………………….

Isabel let out a happy gasp as Jesse opened his eyes. She had waited with him for over three hours and he was finally conscious.

"You're awake!" she cried, tears filling her eyes.

Jesse groaned and gingerly touched his forehead.

"What happened?" he wheezed.

"You were…" Isabel looked closer at Jesse. He didn't look pissed or scared, he just looked weary. Did he remember what happened?

"What do you last remember?"

"Um…you came to my office looking torn," he croaked. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Isabel asked. Did he remember the kiss? The kiss that rocked the world from her feet.

"What was wrong when you came to my office? Did you tell me? Cuz I don't remember…" he rasped.

"You don't remember anything after I walked into your office?" Isabel asked numbly.

Jesse tried to shake his head but winced; a sure sign his neck was hurt. Isabel winced at the pain too.

"No. What happened? How'd I end up here? Did you attack me?"

"No! I had already left! Uh…nothing happened. I just wanted to bore you with the 'problems' I have in my life," Isabel said with an uneasy laugh.

Jesse smiled and closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was asleep again. He was that drained out.

Tears started to trail down her cheek. Jesse didn't remember Nicholas and how he got here. Most importantly, he didn't remember that kiss.

She sniffed and looked at Jesse who was sleeping peacefully. Maybe it was fate. Maybe they were never meant for each other. Maybe it was just lust.

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Maybe she was supposed to be with Alex.

………………………………..

Alex paced around his room still pondering whether or not to call Isabel. How was he supposed to confront her without looking jealous and out of control?

"Alex."

Alex jumped and turned around. It was Isabel; tear-streaked and pale. She looked so vulnerable; he wanted to comfort her…

NO! Be strong!

"How'd you get in? Jeez man, you scared me!" Alex said looking at her with wide eyes.

Isabel raised her hands and Alex knew. Oh, yeah. Alien genes.

"What's up?" Alex asked casually although his heart was pounding so loud, his head hurt.

"I've been such a horrible person," she sobbed. "If you knew the things I did…"

Alex's heart twisted deep inside him. He didn't have to hear this. He didn't want to hear this. He knew what it was about. This mysterious guy.

"I…Jesse…"

Michael was right. It was Jesse. Alex didn't know the rest but he didn't care.

"I don't want to know Isabel," Alex said in a cold voice. "I think we should break up. I can never make you happy and if you do care about me like how I care about you, there wouldn't be a Jesse."

"No…Alex!" Isabel cried, crying openly now. "You _can't _mean that! I was confused! I love you Alex."

Alex swallowed hard and tried to keep his emotions in. He had to keep telling himself it was for the best.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. "If you love me, you'd be faithful. You wouldn't even _think _about anyone else. I know because I'm in love with you and that's what it feels like!"

"If you love me, you wouldn't break up with me," Isabel hiccuped. "You wouldn't…"

"You mean the world to me Isabel but I can't stand the hurt you put me through any longer. I have waited so long for us to be together but now that I've experienced it, I don't think we were right for each other," Alex uttered. They were the most painful words he had ever said.

"Not every relationship is perfect! Look at Michael and Maria! Max and Liz! There relationship hasn't been smooth all the way," Isabel wailed.

Alex's patience was running out. Was she begging for him back? Since when?

"Max and Liz love each other and when they're not together it's because they want to keep each other safe. Michael and Maria love each other too but when they break up it's because Michael's insecure. He had never let anyone into his feelings before," Alex slowly explained.

"And us?" Isabel whispered.

"Us? I love you but you feel obligated to love me too. I know Isabel, don't need to defend yourself. I had always noticed but just had always ignored it," Alex said feeling his heart break. Yes, he had always noticed.

"That's not true, I don't feel obligated!" she gasped.

"It is." Alex walked to his door. "Don't make it any harder for us."

Isabel shook her head at him cryingly and walked gloomily out the door. After she left, Alex cried.

………………………………

"Uh…"

Max looked stupidly at his parents. How could he explain what happened in the last twenty-four hours?

"Isabel!" Max cried happily as his torn sister walked in the door. She looked so upset but he needed her help right now.

"What's wrong Izzy?" his mother asked.

"Nothing, emotional day," Isabel said mutely.

"Yes, about today," his father said sternly. "Who's Nicholas? Jesse mentioned him."

Isabel caught Max's eye. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Her wish was now granted.

"Well," Max started slowly. "I guess you can say we're not exactly from around here…"

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, WHAT A CRAP ENDING! i'm so sorry but i couldn't think of anything else! about alex and izzy…i apologise to those that like that couple but i had always thought that alex deserved better. i do like iz too but i think there could be someone else that suited her better. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!


End file.
